Secrets
by Moon Sabre
Summary: *FINISHED* This is the final chapter for this, but there is a SECOND HALF that will continue this, be ready for it! R/R Flames welcome and thanks SSBM FANS! ^_^
1. The Beginning

****slap***Panther: who is always slapping me!!?***someone giggles and runs off*** Bowser walks out from a store, looking-almost-unsuspicious  
  
Panther: tail swishes annoyingly I bet he's up to his old pranks again  
  
Samus: Figures, you know him walks around fiddling with her blaster  
  
Sheik: Just remember, whatever goes around comes aroundstares at nothing in particular  
  
Panther: True  
  
Samus: slumps onto the bench and sighs wearily Can it get any boring today?  
  
suddenly everything goes quiet  
  
Sheik: You just had to say that didn't you?  
  
Samus: What!? I didn't mean it  
  
Panther: Don't worry it must of just been a coinsidence. Everything will turn back to normal  
  
Samus: sighs again  
  
Sheik: Where'd Bowser go?looks around lazily  
  
Panther: I want to find out what that over-grown turtle is up to  
  
Sheik: giggles lightly Don't let him catch you saying that around him  
  
Panther: As if he could hurt me  
  
Samus: Well, we don't know about you, but Sheik and I have had personal experiances with him  
  
Panther: I betstarts to walk off  
  
Sheik and Samus: What's that suppose to mean!?runs after him  
  
Panther: Don't take it personalsmiles, his mouth cocked to one side in a smart grin  
  
Sheik: How can we not? You made it sound like a bad thing  
  
Panther: starts to laughSamus thumps him on the back of his head with her blaster, acting innocent Ow...dang you!  
  
Samus: changes subject suddenly Look there's Zelda  
  
Sheik: So?  
  
Zelda walks around tripping on her dress(which doesn't even touch her feet, by the way)  
  
Panther: Great, here comes Mr. Turtleman himselfthe three hide behind a wall, watching the two suspiciously  
  
Samus: Tell me why we are doing this again  
  
Sheik: Because you were bored, remember?  
  
Panther: Shut up! I think Bowser is up to something  
  
Sheik: You said that already  
  
Bowser: run over to Zelda with a boom boom, making small pebbles bounce in the air Hmmm  
  
Zelda: tripow!trip ow!trip ow! Hey Bowser!  
  
Bowser: Uh yeah hi. Hey Zelda I want you to try somethingevil smirk on his face  
  
Zelda: Oh really? What is it?stops suddenly and stares at Bowser  
  
Bowser: takes a Mt.Dew from a store bag This  
  
Zelda: Oh really? What is it?blank stare  
  
Bowser: I haven't tried it yet  
  
Panther: whispers to selfLiar, Liar, Shell on Fire  
  
Zelda: Oh really? What is it?blink  
  
Bowser: Can't you read?  
  
Zelda: Oh really? What is it?blink  
  
Samus: She sounds like a broken recordgiggles quietly  
  
Sheik: Uh you guys?  
  
Panther and Samus: Huh?  
  
Sheik: Didn't Dr. Mario tell Zelda not to have any Mt.Dew cause it makes her super-hyper for many days?  
  
Panther and Samus: gasps  
  
all three look back at Zelda and Bowser  
  
Bowser: Try it  
  
Zelda: Ok!takes a sip Hmmmm.....this is goodtakes another gulp This is really gooddrinks the whole bottle in one gulp  
  
Bowser: UhhhZelda hands him the empty bottle and skips off, falling on the way  
  
Panther: Nooooo!runs over to Bowser and kicks him in the shin  
  
Bowser: It wasn't me! I know nothing about the dissapearance of Ness!rubs shin  
  
Panther: Huh?  
  
Bowser: Never mindwhistles, looking up  
  
Samus: You are so stupid  
  
Bowser: Tell that to someone who cares  
  
Sheik: You knew Zelda wasn't suppose to have Mt.Dew cause it makes her hyperglares  
  
Bowser: I did?  
  
Samus: Yes! You know there is something in that drink that reacts with her blonde mind that makes her hyperholds blaster ready  
  
Bowser: I thought it would be funny  
  
Samus: Hah! So you did know!  
  
Panther: I haven't experianced Zelda's hyper side yet, I'm afraid of what might happen  
  
Samus: It's not pretty  
  
Sheik: She's never prettysnickers  
  
Bowser: Uhhh, so I did know. What are you gonna do about it anyway?smoke rises from his nostrils. He crosses his arms, look down at the three  
  
Panther: I'm afraid I'm afraid I'm afraid. Is it safe to be outside when she's like this?  
  
Bowser, Sheik and Samus: No  
  
Panther: AHHHHHruns around in circles The world is doomed!! Doomed! Doomed!DOOOOMMMMMEEEED!  
  
Sheik: slaps Panther Snap out of it, d***, you over-react way too much  
  
Panther: falls on the ground, eyebrow twitching,cheek throbbing oooow.....  
  
Samus: Should we stop Zelda before she reaks havoc on this already reaked of havoc city?  
  
Sheik: Does that even make since?  
  
Samus: I tried, didn't I?  
  
Panther: Enough with the questionsgets up and starts to run off, Sheik and Samus follow  
  
Bowser: looks around, seeing nobody, and pulls out some coffee Heh hehspots a Smasher in the distance and starts toward them  
  
***somewhere where Zelda the almost hyper is  
  
Zelda the almost hyper: I wonder where Link is?walks around humming, looking about here and there  
  
Link: hiding behind a bush  
  
Zelda the getting more hyper:spots Links foot through some of the leaves HI LINK!!!!!  
  
Link: motions to Zelda to be quiet  
  
Zelda the getting more and more hyper and annoyed: What's the matter?  
  
Link: frantically motioning Zelda to shut up  
  
Zelda the very close to getting hyper and even more annoyed: What are you doing hiding behind that bushpoints to the bush just as Marth comes strolling up  
  
Marth: jumps behind the bush Found you!  
  
Link: But but but  
  
Marth: Now now don't be a sore loser, loser  
  
Link the Loser: Marth you are such a moron, go pick on somebody your own size  
  
Marth the Moron: You're right, shorty  
  
Zelda the now hyper: slaps Marth How dare you even speaktomylittlehunnybunnylikethat-didIhurtyou-I'mnotsorry- amIactingalittlehypertoyou-Linkwhywereyouhidingbehindthatbush- isthatbushnamedGeorgeW.Bush-Whyareyouplayinghideandgoseek?Link puts his hand over her mouth  
  
Link: Zelda? Did, did? Bowser? Again?  
  
Zelda: still talking with her mouth muffled  
  
Link: starting to walk away with Zelda, who is still talking  
  
Marth: is feeling face Ow....See you at the tournament, Hunny Bunnylaughs  
  
Link: fakes a laugh Tournament?  
  
Marth: Please tell me you did know about it?  
  
Link: No not really  
  
Marth: Man it looks like the Fairy Boy is short on everything, besides his size  
  
Link: lets go of Zelda I bet I could beat you in this "tourney"  
  
Marth: Tourney, what language is that? Wait that must be your "short" term languagelaughs  
  
Zelda babbles on in the background  
  
Link: .....  
  
Panther, Sheik and Samus run up  
  
Panther: Took us long enough to find you  
  
Zelda: stops babbling who? who? who? who? who? who? took long enough to find who?  
  
Panther: Is this how she acts when she's hyper?  
  
Samus and Shiek: both give Panther a "Naw Duh" look  
  
Link: Like I thought. Don't tell me, Bowser right?  
  
Panther: Who else is there?  
  
Link: No one really....except  
  
Sheik: Just cut it.stares at Link angrily  
  
Link: Touchy, sheesh.  
  
Zelda: AllBowserdidwasthathegavemea-Oh, I didn't know you were here, Panther.  
  
Panther: I have been standing here for-  
  
Zelda who is now calming down for some unknown reason: Don't worry  
  
Link, Marth, Panther, Sheik, and Samus: ???  
  
Panther: whispering to Sheik I thought you said she would be hyper for a few days  
  
Sheik: I did  
  
Panther: Then why is she calming down?  
  
Marth: looks at Zelda who is slightly blushing [hmmm]..Well, I'll be seeing you at the tournament, Linkwalks off calmly  
  
Link: Did you hear that? He called me Link  
  
Samus: So?  
  
Sheik: Way to go Marth. His first big step on saying your name.  
  
Link: opens mouth up to Sheik but reconsiders That's not like him. Usually he calls me Shorty or Fairy Boy. Something's wrong  
  
Zelda: I think I will be going nowdashes off in an instant  
  
Panther: Wh-  
  
Sheik: Too late  
  
Samus: Odd  
  
Panther: How'd she-  
  
Link: First Zelda then Marth. She was really hyper and wouldn't stop talking before you three came  
  
Panther: Do you think it was something I said?the other three look at him  
  
Sheik: Maybe it was Marth.  
  
Link: Marth was fine until Zelda stopped talking, then he left! He didn't even tell me about the tourney  
  
Sheik: Stop telling us about your lameless life  
  
Panther: Something is wrong with those two  
  
Sheik: We covered that alreadyrubs brow, apparently having a headache  
  
Panther: But why?  
  
Samus: We already asked that  
  
Sheik: Stop being such a smarty suit  
  
Samus: Suit? I thought it was pants  
  
Sheik: Suit of armor, never mind. Your so hopeless.  
  
Samus: Well excuse me..  
  
Sheik: I think I just mightwalks off to the side a bit  
  
Samus: sticks her tongue out at Sheik beneath her visor  
  
Link: Hey well I'm gonna go train for this tourney  
  
Samus: You don't even know what the tournament is for  
  
Link: Well Marth and I are always trying to show off our combat skills. Most likely it's some physical combat tourney  
  
Sheik: looks back at Link Good Luck, you need itlaughs  
  
Link: Thanks alot ha.... ha starts to leave Good luck on finding whats wrong with Zelda, you'll need it  
  
Sheik: glares at Link angrily and he hurridly walks off  
  
Panther: Yeah whatever  
  
Sheik: Maybe it was youignores Samus completely  
  
Panther: Me? Why would it be me?  
  
Samus: Hmph, she's right. Now that I think of it she didn't stop being so hyper until after she noticed you were here  
  
Sheik: You actually understood all that nonsense?...Amaaaaazing  
  
Samus: Yeahglances at Sheik and continues After the last encounter with her she wouldn't stop talking to me. I thought I would die if she wouldn't shut up. Eventually the Mt.Dew wore off  
  
Panther: Well, Sheik, your theory does make since  
  
Sheik: It does. I wasn't being serious. I wouldn't even care.  
  
Panther: Well it does make since. Think about it: I wasn't here the last time she was hyper and she stopped being hyper when she saw me  
  
Sheik: Wow, what a break through.sighs and turns away  
  
Samus: Why would you make her stop acting like that?  
  
Panther: I don't know. Usually I'm good at finding these things out  
  
Sheik: Don't forget Marth, he was acting strange toostill looking away  
  
Samus: It doesn't make sense  
  
Sheik: whispering to self Proabably cause you have none  
  
Samus: I heard that Sheikstares at her angrily  
  
Sheik: Don't take it personal....I mean, you can't hide from the truth  
  
Samus: Grrrr I-is quickly cut off  
  
Panther: Let's go find Marth. I bet he could tell us something  
  
Samus: He wouldn't tell us squatstill angry  
  
Panther: Why not?  
  
Samus: I don't know. I just have a feeling  
  
all three walk around searching the city for Marth  
  
*****few minutes later  
  
Samus: Look it's Sabre  
  
Sabre:.....what....  
  
Panther: Have you seen Marth?  
  
Sabre:..yeah...saw him pass by a few moments ago..he looked like something was bothering him...I think he looked kinda sad...  
  
Samus: Sad!?scoffs Him sad!?  
  
Sheik: Don't be so insensitive, Samus.  
  
Sabre: ..If anyone would be insensitive it would be me...  
  
Panther: Got that right  
  
Sabre: glares  
  
Panther: glares back  
  
Sheik: looks at the two Come on you guys this isn't the time to be fighting, if there's any fighting here it's between Samus and myself.  
  
Samus: She's right, we need to catch up with Marth. Wait a minute, us?!  
  
Sabre:..Why the rush?...  
  
Panther: explains to Sabre the situation  
  
Sabre:...heh heh...  
  
Panther: What's so funny?  
  
Sabre:...nothing...  
  
Panther: Stop hiding important info from us!  
  
Sabre: grins and floats off, her two Sabre's gleaming  
  
Panther: I hate it when she does that  
  
Sheik: Let's just find Marth  
  
Panther: This way  
  
***30 minutes later  
  
Sheik: spots Marth There's our man  
  
Panther: runs ahead to catch up with him Marth! Marth!  
  
Marth: Huh Wha?  
  
Panther: I got to ask you somethingsignals Sheik and Samus to come  
  
Marth: I don't have timewaves hand, looking down, and continues walking  
  
Panther: Do you know why Zelda stopped talking and stuff?  
  
Marth: What do I look like a walking, talking answering book  
  
Sheik: I don't know if you squint a little you kinda look like onelaughs  
  
Marth: No I don't know anything  
  
Panther: Are you sure?  
  
Marth: Does she bother you that bad?  
  
Panther: Follow the story script and answer me  
  
Marth: All I saw was her blushing, but just a little bitsighs  
  
Samus: Sabre said you looked sad. I didn't believe her but now-  
  
Marth: I'm not sad ok  
  
Sheik: Yeah right. Then what would you call it?  
  
Marth: I'm fine!  
  
Panther: Your hiding something aren't you?  
  
Marth: There's nothing to hide!  
  
Panther:notices where this is going and decides to stop it Sure sure. Well thanks for the info  
  
Marth: Yeah suresighs again  
  
Panther: walking the opposite direction with, who else, Sheik and SamusHumm..  
  
Samus: He's sad  
  
Panther: No I wouldn't call it sad, maybe just depressed  
  
Sheik: Guys read each other like books  
  
Panther: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Samus: She doesn't mean it in a bad way  
  
Panther: Yeah well women read each other like books too  
  
Samus: Oh now you are going to start talking about women  
  
Panther: Jeez, take it easy  
  
Yoshi passes by(wow, who could have guessed)  
  
Yoshi: Hey Panther guess what I just heard  
  
Panther: It's not about you and Pikachu french kissing in the bathtub is it?  
  
Yoshi: How did you-nevermind. No it's not about that it's about two things  
  
Samus: One would be  
  
Yoshi: There's going to be some kind of tournament, maybe you should enter  
  
Panther: Wow, great piece of inforolls eyes  
  
Yoshi: The next part is how would you put it?  
  
Sheik: Just tell us before I turn you into a burger.  
  
Yoshi: gulps I passed by Zelda and I heard her distinctfully say your name  
  
Sheik and Samus look at Panther  
  
Sheik: I told you  
  
Samus: I thought you said you weren't serious?  
  
Panther: Thanks Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: No problemclears throat Excuse me though I have a date with Pikachu  
  
Samus: gags  
  
Sheik: Just what we need in this world, gay dinosaursrubs temples  
  
Panther: It's getting late, how about we meet at the beach tomorrow  
  
Samus: Why the beach?  
  
Panther: Fine then, we can meet by the store where Bowser was. I'm sure you want to have more personal experiances with him  
  
Samus: I meant to say battles with him  
  
Panther: That's not what came out  
  
Samus: You know we wouldn't do that, especially after meeting you  
  
Sheik: The beach it is  
  
Panther: And while your walking home try and see if you can find Zelda  
  
Samus: Great more work  
  
Shiek: Tomorrow it is, what time?  
  
Panther: How about around noon?  
  
Samus and Sheik: Great!  
  
Panther: Ok  
  
the three split up as it begins to draw into the night  
  
Panther: I just don't get itlifts head Is that Zelda?  
  
***punch***Panther: whines*************************************************** If you enjoyed this let me know Chapter 2 under construction 


	2. Moonlight Rose

This fic might be a bit diffrent then Chapter 1, but its just as good.... maybe better  
  
****Panther: Uhhh*****silence***Panther: No slaps? Strange******  
  
Panther: he takes a few more steps closer and whispers to himself It is Zelda. What is she doing out here at a time like this?  
  
Zelda: sits on a bench gently picking petals off a rose, seemingly not noticing Panther  
  
Panther: ???takes a step closer, about 3 feet from the bench Zelda? Hey, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: gently looks up at Panther, the moonlight shining in her eyes, she gives a slight smile then runs off dissapearing in thin air, leaving the half petaled rose behind  
  
Panther: Farore's Wind? Illusion? he walks up to the bench and stares down at the rose, suddenly a strong chilly wind whispers softly and blows the remaining petals off, leaving a lone forgotten stem as the petals drift away into the night Why'd she run away? I don't want to become an enemy.he walks slowly to his home  
  
*** Samus's route  
  
Samus: her armor clanks on the ground with each step I need to make my armor less noisy. a sudden boom is heard Was that me? she looks around spotting the reflection of spikes on a shell Whadaya know, Shell Boy.  
  
Bowser: You sure have an attitude tonight.  
  
Samus: I wouldn't be talking. You're the king of attitude.  
  
Bowser: Take it as a compliment, I like girls with attitudes.  
  
Samus: begins walking again Dream on Shell Boy.  
  
Bowser: Frisky.  
  
Samus: she turns around to face Bowser, who for some reason isn't wearing an evil grin. Deciding to be nice she turned back and continues walking Ah well, it's late, you know how I get at night.  
  
Bowser: he raises a bushy eyebrow in confusion Do I?  
  
Samus: she face faults beneath her suit, which Bowser doesn't notice You know, my moods.  
  
Bowser: I, personally, wouldn't know anything about that.  
  
Samus: she raises her arm with the blaster on it then slowly brings it back down I hope it stays that way.  
  
Bowser: he stops abruptly, giving a confused look, then continues onward beside Samus  
  
Samus: You know something just hit me. Why did you give Zelda that Mt. Dew?  
  
Bowser: he looks down at his feet I had to.  
  
Samus: she notices his face, he looked innocently sad, feeling pity for him she decided not to make some smart remark Had to? I don't think you had to do anything.  
  
Bowser: I didn't mean to. I didn't want to.  
  
Samus: Huh? That doesn't sound like you at all. You usually love to pull pranks and practical jokes on people. I think you're just lying to me.  
  
Bowser: he blows smoke out of his nose in disgust I'm not lying.  
  
Samus: ???  
  
Bowser: he notices the confused look on Samus's face through the green helmet It's too late to explain.  
  
Samus: Explain? What's there to explain? You gave Zelda a Dew and now you have Shiek, Panther, and myself in a complete mess.  
  
Bowser: he snorts again and smoke rises into the air It's not my fault you and your friends are in such a mess!  
  
Samus: she turns back to look at him , walking backwards Then who's is it?she faces forward again walking faster  
  
Bowser: he silently thinks to himself, coming up with the only reason that came to his mind I...don't ...know  
  
Samus: she makes a face of disgust Figures. Samus walks ahead, Bowser stops and turns back sulking  
  
Bowser: silently cries to himself, a solid lone tear splashes onto the cold groundhe looks back at Samus who is engulfed in darkness, whispering soflty to himself I...I just wish you could know.slowly walking off he lets out a sagged breath of pain  
  
***Shiek's route  
  
Shiek: she stops walking to look up at the full moon, the light seemingly dances across her eyes(this is the shot they use at the beginning of the game)  
  
Sabre: appears beside Shiek, slowly forming into solid from her misty figure....something's wrong....  
  
Shiek: she looks back at Sabre, suddenly aware of her presence Is that a question or a statement?  
  
Sabre: she looks around for something ....well I don't see a question mark floating above my head anywhere....  
  
Shiek: laughs lightly, then looks back up at the full moon, sighing I guess I was just thinking.  
  
Sabre: ....what about...  
  
Shiek: she turns back at Sabre with a scowl on her face, suddenly changing moods a tear welled in her eye and she turned to blink it away I didn't offer to tell you.  
  
Sabre: ...I didn't say you had to...  
  
Shiek:. . .  
  
Sabre: ...if it's personal, I'll leave...slowly, she changes into her mist form and begins to float away  
  
Shiek: turning back around she reached out a hand in plead No! I mean, uh, please stay.  
  
Sabre: ...no, no ..I didn't mean to barge in on you......  
  
Shiek: Sorry, I , uh, just well you know  
  
Sabre:....need someone to talk to....  
  
Shiek: feeling stupid, she nodded her head  
  
Sabre: ....let me make it easier for you..  
  
Shiek: opening her mouth to object Sabre quickly cut her off  
  
Sabre: ...let me guess, Panther...  
  
Shiek: she turns down and kicks a small pebble That obvious, huh?  
  
Sabre: noticing some depression in her voice, she came back with a quick remark ...not at all, he was just the only one that came to mind....although I don't see why you would be emotionally suffering because of him...  
  
Shiek: she takes a deep breath and holds it  
  
Sabre:...you don't have to tell me...  
  
Shiek: she let it out slowly, and noticed she could see it rising into the air  
  
they both stood there in silence  
  
Sabre: spotting a bench she pointed it out to Shiek, who walked over to it and sat on the end ....is it that hard...  
  
Shiek: What do you mean? she gave a deadly but hurt scowl  
  
Sabre:..I mean that hard to tell someone...  
  
Shiek: shrugs I guess not. I just don't know how to put it in words. Sure, it's about Panther, but I don't know how to tell someone.  
  
Sabre:...I don't know how I could help....  
  
Shiek: I feel stupid saying this to someone, but, I want to tell Panther that I...I  
  
Sabre:...take your time...  
  
Shiek: I want to tell him I...she takes a deep breath I love him.  
  
Sabre: ...slightly amused...thats all?...  
  
Shiek: You don't get it, yeah ok I tell him I like him every once in a while but I don't really mean it. Ever since I met him I liked him. Once I got to know him though, I began thinking that there was more to it, it wasn't a simple crush at all, it was ....love.  
  
Sabre: feels slight sadness for Shiek, but says nothing ...continue...  
  
Shiek: Samus and I have always been with him, but she doesn't feel like I do about him. I don't feel jealous over Samus, I just want to tell Panther my true feelings for him. Maybe then he would understand.  
  
Sabre:...understand what...  
  
Shiek: stands up quickly, and shouts at Sabre's face. That I love him!!she colapses on the ground crying He just doesn't know.  
  
Sabre: puts a reasurring paw on Shiek...just tell him...  
  
Shiek: hidng her face and sniffling It's not that easy for me.  
  
Sabre:...not that easy, you are the toughest girl I know in Super Smash Brother's History....how can it not be easy...  
  
Shiek: sobbing, she looks up tears welling in her eyes and splashing on the ground I've never felt this way before. I'm afraid if I tell him, he'll say he only likes me , or he would ignore me, or..orshe breaks down again, tears sliding down her cheeks and tapping the sirface of the ground shimmering in the moonlight  
  
Sabre: ...I've known Panther for a very long time....he wouldn't do anything to hurt you...I know he likes you and Samus both so very much.....if he ever did hurt you, being your friend and all, I would personally see to it he suffers just as much as you....but I know that's not going to happen...  
  
Shiek: she slowly begins to stop sniffling and stands back up wiping her face, soaking her sleeve I just thought of-  
  
Sabre: cutting her off...all the negative things...  
  
Shiek: regains her posture and stops crying What if he does turn me down, I'll never be able to bear it?  
  
Sabre: she slaps Shiek with her paw hard ....snap out of it!!!....it's not that hard...just get him alone sometime and tell him....she thinks to herself...get him alone at the beach tomorrow...that will be the perfect time...  
  
Shiek: feeling the pain in her face Ugh..thanks. I guess you're right. I don't know what came over me. Maybe, it won't be that hard.  
  
Sabre: ...there you gotakes her paw off Shiek's shoulder and pats her on the back ...be tough...like the Shiek we all know..  
  
Shiek: Just promise me one thing, don't tell Panther.  
  
Sabre:....I promise...  
  
***Answering Machine: Panther is not here at the moment cause he's not suppose to be, sorry**********Stay tuned for Chapter 3 ************* Will Shiek ever express her feelings? And will Panther ever find out why Zelda ran off? Bowser, why was he crying? And whatever happened to Marth and Link? Stay tuned!!!!! 


	3. Life's a Beach

..SORRY FOR THE 3 MONTH WAIT! I have neglected the fanfiction site and feel horribly sorry, but one of my friends reminded me and now inspiration has struck once again! This will end your wait (and maybe more wait for the upcoming chapter) and I hope I get more reviews then 11! 11! COME ON PEOPLE!...R/R! That's why we people write..erm..type these fics ! Any way...enjoy.... oh yeah I don't own SSBM or any of the characters ect. Actually I don't even have a Gamecube, but I have played the game..cont......  
  
*******Panther: I'm baaaaaacklooks aroundruns off*******************************  
  
***middle of the night  
  
Panther: still up pondering everything that happened that day None of it makes senseflashbacks of Zelda appear ...forget it, I have enough on my mind. Ugh, I can't help it.rolls over on side and attempts to fall asleep  
  
Icognito voice(which is actually the author): SSBM co. now presents, Panther's Dream.  
  
Panther: Everything seems all fuzzy.  
  
Incognito: Your in a dream. Please tell me you dream..  
  
Panther: Well I've never been able to not go to sleep before.  
  
Incognito: ....  
  
Panther is transfered on the beach just as the sun is setting  
  
Panther: Wow. I've never seen anything so beautiful, it's so ....real  
  
the waves crash on the shore peacefully as gulls caw in the distance, the sand is warm but not hot and the sky is clear. Everything is clear, not fuzzy.  
  
Panther: I don't feel like myself. looks around him at the foaming shore and the little shadows of the gulls. Looks down at himself What!?a mirror appears in his hand and he holds it up to look at his face Ag! I'm...I'm Marth!  
  
Incognito: You could say that I have brought you to the Dream Realm(which will soon become one of my new fics) and for a reason. To help you find out about Marth and bring you closer to Zelda, I brought you to what will soon be the future, that is, unless you can change it.  
  
Panther: Closer to Zelda? Why would I want to be closer to Zelda?  
  
Incognito: If you don't, Marth's life will be ruined.  
  
Panther: Why would I care!?  
  
Incognito: You will soon find out..soonvoice fades out  
  
Panther: grr...looks around more and takes a step forward only to find himself flat on his face with a mouth full of sand  
  
Incognito: Oh, yeah...watch that first step, it's a bit high.fades off again  
  
Panther: Now you to tell me.uses long tail to dust himself off I thought this was a dream, why does it feel so real!?no answermushroom sigh  
  
in the distance og the long sandy beach, a miragy looking figure emerges  
  
Panther: Hmm..Zelda.  
  
Zelda:is actually graceful for once(only in dreams can this be true) sits down in the sand facing the sun as the wind blows soflty russling her dress, which flutters gently  
  
Panther:(remember he looks like Marth so I'll call him DMarth for now, as in Dream Marth) Hey Zelda.  
  
Zelda: looks up at DMarth as the sun glitters in her eyes Hey.  
  
DMarth: Mind if I sit?no answer, so he sits next to Zelda in the sand and stares at the sun which slowly gets lowera voice inside DMarths head is heard  
  
Voice: You have until the sun sets.  
  
DMarth: What are you looking at?stares at Zelda and notices her beauty as her hair sofly blows across her face  
  
Zelda:giggles softly I don't know, what are you looking at?  
  
DMarth: blushes slightly and looks back out at the ocean watching the waves roll Just watching the beauty before me.  
  
Zelda: Heh. Me too.  
  
both listen to the sounds and lean back resting on the sand to stare at the blue skyboth don't talk  
  
DMarth:turns his head to watch Zelda, who has her eyes closedhe watches as her dress russles softly and her hair flows in the windthinks to self So this is how Marth feels huh? This is why he left when Zelda came, but what about Zelda? Was he the reason she left? Me? I knew Marth was hiding something, but I always thought him a little curved(gay). I guess I overestimated him..heh. But I guess I can't blame him.looks back at Zelda who has rolled over, her face towards his She can be pretty in dreams.takes his hand and moves Zelda's hair from her face, staring at her Why would she ruin his life? This seems just fine with me. Wait, this is the future, I'm suppose to be at the beach too, I think. looks around, then turns back at Zelda  
  
Zelda: murmurs something and her hand gently falls on DMarth's chest  
  
DMarth: takes his hand in herskisses it softly then lies it down and stands up  
  
the wind picks up a bit and he walks away toward a dark image  
  
DMarth: turns back at Zelda and sees his body lying by Zelda still Huh?  
  
Voice in his head: you are now a spiritual body, you are about to see the moment when Marth's life his ruined.  
  
DMarth: Wha?sees himself(Panther) walking up to the lying bodieswatches intently  
  
Panther: Hey love bugs ^_^stands in front of Marth and Zelda  
  
Zelda: stirrs then jolts up staring at Panther Panther!  
  
Panther: You sound surprised.  
  
Full body DMarth: Hey, uh, Panther.  
  
Panther: So why are you two so lovey dovey?  
  
Full body DMarth: Lovey Dovey? I-  
  
Zelda: smiles at DMarth which makes him want to meltboth stand up to face Panther I have something to say Panther.  
  
Panther: Oh really?  
  
Full body DMarth: I have something to tell you Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Huh?  
  
Panther: Someone go first.  
  
Zelda: You go first Marth.  
  
Full body DMarth: I love you Zelda.looks down  
  
Zelda: Oh, but Marth, I was going to tell Panther that I-  
  
Full body DMarth: That you what?  
  
Zelda: Marth,long silence I like Panther.  
  
both the full body and spiritual body DMarth feel a sharp pain in their heart, like a knife both DMarth's are rejoined suddenly and the pain becomes stronger  
  
DMarth: watches Panther and Zelda walk away laughing and gigglingthinking to self This pain, I, I never felt such horrible, agonizing pain. Why me? Why? She had to go to Panther didn't she? Ack! My...........heart....collapses on groundeyes wide the...pain.blacks out  
  
Panther wakes up hot, sweaty, and with a headache  
  
Panther:looks out window and sees that it's the afternoon What happened?doesn't know the exact timelooks around dazily for clock 3:41!! What! Stand up quickly, but the rush causes him to get dizzy and fall Urg. stands up slowly and rushes outside only to knock over Samus and Shiek  
  
Shiek and Samus: are in thier bathing suits(one of the times when Samus isn't in her suit and Shiek's face isn't covered) Hey! Take it easy!  
  
Panther: Who-Shiek, Samus!  
  
Samus: Do you know how long we've been waiting?  
  
Panther: Why didn't you just come in?  
  
Shiek: IT'S LOCKED.  
  
Panther: Then why not knock-  
  
Samus: We tried, but you weren't responding.  
  
Shiek: I already got a tan and haven't even set foot on the sand. We've been waiting since 2:00.  
  
Panther:holds head Ugh. I'm sorry, I had a dream and-  
  
Samus: You forgot us over a dream?  
  
Shiek: I feel neglected.  
  
Marth stolls up  
  
Marth: Hey Panther!walks onward toward the beach  
  
Shiek: Come on already let's gotugs Panther's arm and drags him  
  
Panther:tails twitches in annoyance But we can't go!  
  
Samus: Why not?  
  
Panther: My dream.  
  
Shiek: it can wait until we get to the beach now come on.  
  
Panther: No!  
  
Shiek: But Panther, what has gotten into you lately.  
  
Samus: Seriously Panther, you aren't yourself.  
  
Panther: What? looks at himself and notices he's melting  
  
Shiek and Samus turn into Medusas and hiss at him. Shiek rises up into his face and hisses more  
  
Shiek: You are coming with ussssssabout to bite Panther's neck  
  
Panther: wakes up suddenly yellingnotices Shiek hovering over him  
  
Shiek: Panther!? What happened!?  
  
Incognito voice in his head: Your dream is over.  
  
Panther: takes a deep breath and counts to ten then lets it out I had a nightmare and dream in one. What time is it?looks around frantically  
  
Samus: It's only 7:00 AM. Why?  
  
Panther: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.  
  
*****Panther is in total shock right now and cannot respond today, sorry***************** So what did you think? Yes I like to mess with minds, but it makes it interesting, if you thinks it was boring, tell me and I'll be sure to juice it up more within the next two chapters. So let's go over it. Why did Panther have that dream? Was it true? Does Zelda actually have a crush on Panther? And if she does, what will marth do? And what does Bowser still have to hide? And of Shiek? So many Secrets! Stay tuned for the next Chapter. Chapter 4 Expressions. 


	4. Expressions

Well this time you didn't wait as long, so hope your happy, I still haven't gotten reviews but...there is still hope. Some of you reading may not want to review or for some reason can't. Well welcome back to chapter.....4 Expressions. If you've been waiting for some answers to some questions be READY!.......but being an author and all, I can't give it to you too easily. I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. All characters in here, if by resembling anyone, is pure coincidential..........Panther belongs to The Flame Panther who is having a serious writer's block right now so, sorry....and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins...........  
  
*******Panther is still in shock, please check again later********************************  
  
Samus: Of course we would, why wouldn't we?takes a soft, moist washcloth and sets it on Panther's forehead  
  
Panther: Even I couldn't understand it.  
  
Sheik: has arms crossed leaning against a wall close by Well that's surprising.throws head up and flips hair but it just falls back into place  
  
Samus: You had us worried with all your tossing, turning, sweating, and murmuring.moistens washcloth again and places it on his head  
  
Panther:beads of sweat falling from his face, breathing heavily I'm still trying to get over the shock.  
  
Samus: Well there's not much we can do for you.  
  
Sheik: pff..  
  
Samus: glares at Sheik through visor(yes she's in her suit)  
  
Sheik: I see that, you know.  
  
Samus: That's the whole pointturns back to Panther whose eyes are closing slowly  
  
Panther: I'm still really tiredtails twitches in pain  
  
Samus: sits down on a couch across from the bed Are we still going to the beach?  
  
Panther: takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh I'm not sure.  
  
Sheik: If it bothers you that much, we could leave.  
  
Panther: No.......you don't ........have to  
  
Samus: Seriously, Panther, tell us what is wrong with you.  
  
Panther: Takes another deep sigh and stares at ceiling blankly I don't know if I can. I barely remember it anyway.  
  
Sheik: Well, I guess it wasn't very important then.  
  
Panther: That's the thing.....it was important.  
  
Sheik: That helps you a whole bunch. takes out a few needles and stares at themmust.be.sharp.sharpens them  
  
Panther: still staring at the ceiling  
  
Samus:....I don't know what to say....  
  
Panther: Me either, all I'm trying to figure out is whether we should go to the beach or not.  
  
Sheik: looks up from needles and at Panther Why would that be so hard to decide?  
  
Panther: From the dream I guess.  
  
Samus: More like a nightmareleans back and crosses legs, arms spread out on the top of the couch  
  
Sheik: I'll second thatcontinues sharpening the needles We can't go anyway.  
  
Panther: transfers his gaze from the ceiling to Sheik Why not?  
  
Samus: ?looks at Sheik  
  
Sheik: Have you checked the weather lately?  
  
Panther: I wouldn't know, I just awoke.  
  
Sheik: Then let me fill you inpulls the curtain aside and rain is seen, starting to pour from the sky. Outside, everything is gray and hazy  
  
Samus: Hmmgets up and takes a gander I didn't even see that one coming.  
  
Sheik: I heard it echoing from the roof.  
  
Panther: a sigh of great relief heard[(brackets indicate thinking to themselves) well that solves one problem, suppose the dream wasn't real after all]rolls over facing the couch, covers slipping gently to the floor Think I should get up?  
  
Samus: It's up to you, your bed.  
  
Sheik:thumbles through needles nervously ow, da**itthrows 6 needles at a picture of herself on the wall  
  
Panther:sitting upright on the edge of the bed, stares at the needles, which are still vibrating lightly I'd hate to be that poor wall, hehgets up stretchingyawns  
  
Sheik: a dot of blood appears on her finger but just she wipes it on her pants  
  
Samus: has relaxed on the couch once again What do we do today? Can't go to the beach.a loud thud on the door is heard and all three look at it I should learn to be quite...mushroom sigh  
  
Sheik: Uh, should I check?  
  
Panther: No, maybe I should.steps around Sheik and reaches for the dooropens it and looks around, puddles here and there, rain falling heavier nowlooks down and sees a body  
  
Samus: Early Christmas present?gets up and wanders over by Panther, Sheik already standing on the opposite side  
  
Panther: Very funnypicks up body by the arms dragging it in  
  
Sheik: hehmm, is it still alive?  
  
Panther:stops to look at Sheik than lies the body on his bed  
  
Sheik: inspects it closelyan outfit of white, blue and purple is made out through the sagging wet cloth, face is distinguished, a mans face but wearing eyeshadow. White hair and a feather near the bangs. Skirt like dress with, what Shiek seemingly supposes(but it's truly not), is a thong A cross dresser?  
  
other two stare at her  
  
Sheik: Well see for yourself.body of wetness shuffles a bit Dang, it's alive.  
  
Samus: Sheik.  
  
Sheik: What? Stay out of it Sam.  
  
Samus: temples throbbing slightly  
  
Panther: Take it easy, and I thought I had problems...looks up with a sigha loud smack is heard and Panther is lying on the floor foot twitching, tail crooked, and a big red throbbing spot on the cheek  
  
Samus's and Sheik's temple throb for a second  
  
Panther: Pain. Agony. Twitchiness.stands upstraightens tailpop!..ow.....  
  
Sheik: Maybe now you'll learn to mind your manners.  
  
Samus: Shh....the body.... it moves.....a big sweatdrop from Sheik and Panther, even the walls  
  
body shuffles and sits up rubbing eyes  
  
Panther: steps forward cautiosly, as if approaching a wild animal Hello?  
  
???:looks up at Panther and floats up, not even touching the floor Back off!  
  
Panther: Hey that's not very kind to say to a person that just saved your lifeglares  
  
???: I did not have the need to be saved.  
  
Samus: Well landing against the door, blacked out, soaking wet, in the pouring rain. Nope you didn't need to be saved.  
  
???: Shut up Robot.  
  
Samus: lashes at the person with blaster but misses as he glides to one side You little cross-dresser, girl-wannabe!  
  
???: You mistake my looks for a female.You, who imitates a robot.  
  
Sheik: Wellcough,cough you sure look like one.  
  
???: Shut up you shrivled up mummy!a tail is seen waving  
  
Sheik: Must have over-looked that.Hey wait, a mummy?  
  
Panther: A tail?  
  
???:truns to face Panther, floating a foot higher than him And a very good one at that you black-faced coward.  
  
Panther:floats up a bit as well Some one sure is being a smarta**, wouldn't you say?  
  
???: I have no needs for the likes of you.  
  
Panther: Well I'm not the one who ended up at MY front door.  
  
???: It wasn't my fault that a coward would invite an unknown person into his house.  
  
Panther: And I can easily kick you out just as well.  
  
???: I can show myself my own way out.  
  
Samus: Well you're very polite.  
  
???: Maybe someone should learn to keep thier big mouth shut and mind her place!is in front of Samus looking down at her angrily  
  
Panther:appears in front of the person I sure don't know who the he** you are, but noone talks to her like that!  
  
???: Oh, but I'm sure you do.  
  
Samus: Let me handle thisgrabs the person by the tail and yanks him downward, standing over him and holding him close OK you IT! I am not someone you should be messing with right now, and I'm certain you don't want to mess with Panther, so I suggest that maybe you should shut the he** up and sit your fuzzy-tailed a** down before someone has to make you!!!  
  
???:rips from Samus's grip, glowing And maybe a woman should learn to keep quitea bright flow of energy surges at Samus and knocks her down to the floor with a loud thud  
  
both Sheik and Panther have a grip on the person's arms  
  
Sheik: Nobody tells us what to do! So just sit your a** down!throws him to the floor  
  
???: hits the floor and the edge of the bed Ack! You will all pay for this you no good cowardly bi***es!flies out of the house through the door, breaking it off its hinges  
  
Panther: Dang, I just fixed that last week.  
  
Samus: I'm alright.....shakes headblink blink,blink  
  
Panther: Sorry touches the floor with his feet once again and walks over to Samus, helping her up  
  
Sheik: Want to go after that thing?  
  
Panther: It was a him, a person of some sort no doubt, I can't say too muchlooks at self  
  
Sheik: At least you don't wear a thong and make-up  
  
Panther: I think he doesn't look too bad.  
  
Samus: Humm  
  
Panther: You know what I mean.  
  
Sheik: Yes we do. What now?  
  
Panther: checks the clock I suppose nothing.  
  
Samus: Well I don't like to be bored.thinks for a few seconds Suppose you could tell us what you remember from your dream?  
  
Sheik: Don't go bringing that up again.  
  
Samus: Excuse me for being curious.  
  
Sheik: No problem.flips hair and glares  
  
Samus:about to strangle Sheik but Panther grabs her arm and sets her down on the couch  
  
Sheik: hehleans against wall once again  
  
Panther: Maybe it would be wise to tell you what I remember.  
  
Samus: Well if it's better than killing each other.glances at Sheik then at Panther  
  
Panther: Well, I was puzzled about that moment. Last night, about seeing Zelda.  
  
Sheik: So you did find her?  
  
Panther: Yes, but it was strange.recalls moment when she ran off leaving a rose on the bench  
  
Sheik:without anyone noticing, clenches fist and remembers what happened to her that nightshudders[ I must tell him sometime]  
  
Samus: What does last night have to do with anything?  
  
Panther: If you would let me get there. I was attempting to go to sleep when I was suddenly transported to a beach......tells Samus and Sheik about turning into Marth and the incognito voice in his head(heh)  
  
Sheik:laughs, but strangely, as if something scared her You, Marth? HA! Now I know why you were scared..  
  
Panther: That is just the beginningtells them about Zelda on the beach, missing a few parts here and there, trying to fill in the gaps he doesn't remember  
  
Samus: So that's the way you feel?  
  
Sheik:heart tenses up a bit  
  
Panther: No the voice said that....that I was..Oh I was Marth with all his feelings and emotions.  
  
Sheik:heart relaxes once again And all this was suppose to happen today?  
  
Panther: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Samus: Go onleans forward listening intently  
  
Panther:speaks of what he remembers, of seeing himself, then suddenly the sharp pain and waking up  
  
Sheik: ho hum  
  
Panther: skips the part about Marth walking to the beach(he didn't remember that part) and goes straight to the part when Sheik was about to bite him  
  
Sheik and Samus look at each other and bust out laughing  
  
Panther:tries to speak from the rolling laughter Hey! If you were about to be devoured by someone you loved, you would be scared too!  
  
Sheik: Samus and she both stop laughingher heart throbs heavily but she hides it And you said we were what?  
  
Panther: Medusashysterical laughter continues once again Well-laughter interrupts It wasn't-more laughter It's not that funny! laughter stops and Sheik and Samus freeze to look at Panther, who is standing up and has a serious look on This could mean life and death between Marth.  
  
Sheik: Why would you care?  
  
Panther: sits back down I think I asked myself the same questionponders a moment(oo he can ponder)  
  
Samus: Why would your sub-concsious want to save Marth's life?  
  
Panther: Maybe because I felt the pain, and if I ever figured out that you two didn't love me the way that I love you, maybe I would have wished someone could have prevented that from happening.silence is heard for a moment...........I suppose that it is why.......  
  
both Sheik and Samus are speachless so they sit next to each other on the couch  
  
Panther: I never really thought about that before. Why I would want to save anyone's life, even Marth's. Maybe that's why, because if I were him.....I wouldn't want to be hurt like that.more silence  
  
Samus: You know we wouldn't do that. We know you love us, and we wouldn't break that.  
  
Sheik: We love you more than life itself.  
  
Panther: Yes that is you, but I know you can keep promises, but someone like Zelda wouldn't. She'd rather be with someone she liked than to go with someone that loves her even more, then causing the death of him. Maybe , if I recall correctly, they both walked away laughing in his face...but I could be wrong.  
  
Sheik: [ I don't know if I can hold it much longer, all this talk about love makes me want to burst into tears, I have to tell him]  
  
Samus: We understand your pain.  
  
Sheik:all teary-eyed and gulping We know how you feel[ Maybe Samus does but I don't]  
  
Panther: Sheik, you ok?  
  
Sheik:truns away finelump in throat rises I just need some air...runs outside in the pouring rain  
  
Panther: Wait Sheik!stands up and stops at open door looking throught the darkness for her For morning it sure is dark.  
  
Samus: It's probably just Sabre on one of her ' peaceful weather' things.  
  
Panther: You know Sabre, her storms can be deadlyas if on cue a roll of thunder is heard  
  
Samus: Want me to find her?  
  
Panther: No I should go.  
  
Samus: Not alone, you said yourself....  
  
Panther: Which is all the reason for you to stay. starts to walk off in the rain, the light from the house fading as he walks on Just stay in the house, I'll bring her backruns off  
  
Samus: sigh Dang, all alonecloses door behind her  
  
*** in the middle of the storm  
  
Panther: Sheik! Why'd you run off!? Sheik!  
  
a loud cry is heard from somewhere to his left  
  
lightning lights up the sky quickly and in that moment a scene takes place  
  
*ahem* Panther looks to his side and when the lightning flashes he sees Sheik floating in mid-air limp, he also sees the reason. The mysterious person from earlier is seen holding a sword which is thrusted into Sheik's stomach, all the way through.  
  
Panther: Sheik!!!runs towards her frantically slipping in the mudthe mysterious person drops the sword and takes off  
  
Sheik's body is seen lying in the water, blood and mud mixing together  
  
Panther: holds Sheik's head in his arms Sheik, speak to me.  
  
Sheik: I wanted......blood gushing from her woundsputters blood from her mouth, coughing I wanted to tell you something.....  
  
Panther: No, no, you can't die.  
  
Sheik: holds stomach, the rain washing the blood off her hands, some of it splashing onto Panther I , I love..you...more than anything.....I wanted to say I'm ....I'm blood, deep red comes from her mouth as she attempts a last word s....o....r-  
  
lightning flashes again and another scene takes place before Panther's eyes  
  
*ahem* her eyes stay open, but her breathing ceases as the rain patters on her body and some on her mouth, the wound gushes blood freely, deep red blood. It turns the water into a maroon brown. Sheik is limp and pale, the colour flushing from her face.  
  
Panther drops her head down in shock, crying over her body and shivering with anger, hatred, and hurt tears falls from his cheeks burning his face and adding more pain and despair than before  
  
Another lightning flash and Panther stares at Sheik, her hair, damp, sticking to her forehead. Panther's warm tears fall on Sheik as he hopes that by some miracle they would have an effect, but they did not  
  
Panther: You, Sheik, no, ....now is not your time. a deep pit in his stomach swallows his hopes and a lump rises in his throat You can't be deadpicks up Sheik by her shoulder's shaking her You can't! Promises! YOU PROMISED ME!! stops shaking her and holds her tightly, her hands sinking and dissapearing into the murktears flood from Panther's eyes, almost burning his facehe collapses onto Sheik, holding her cold body in his arms, hoping to feel the warmth that flowed through her veins, hoping to feel the strength that held him close when in his need You gave up on me, you, of all......I never gave up on you!drops Sheik in the mud, which speckles his pants SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!tears flowing wildly YOU KILLED HER YOU THIEF! YOU TORE HER FROM MY GRASP BEFORE I EVEN GOT TO SAY GOODBYE, BEFORE I EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH ! YOU'RE A THIEF, NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL FIND YOU.....no matter who you are, you cannot escape me. Thief... whispering faintly kneeling on the ground pounding the mud, getting his eyes splattered, which makes him feel worse Thief.... lies next to Shiek, cleaning her face of the mud and blood, moving her hair from her face  
  
the lightning flashes once more and Panther turns away from the sickening feeling of seeing Sheik's face. White and limp, jaw hanging loose the blood still clinging to the inside of her mouth, eyes wide with pain and fear. Stuck in the moment of death, forever  
  
???:appears from nowhere Sad isn't it?  
  
Panther:looks up lunging at him angrily  
  
???:gently step-floats to the side as Panther collapses in the mud I said you would pay, and your debt was due.  
  
Panther: You sick bast***,you killed her.  
  
???: Did I? looks at Sheik and back at him puts on a fake pouting face Oh, I thought she could withstand that attack.laughs  
  
Panther: rage kicks in and he has the man by the throat choking him YOU KILLED HER!  
  
???:still smiling but gasping for breath heh heh, the price to pay for commiting a crime.grasp on his throat becomes tighter killing........me..... won't help  
  
Panther: Why have you bestowed this onto me? Why the pain?  
  
???:grasp loosens a bit so he could speak but still tight enough to suffocate him Because I knew that you could do nothing, it's not in you to kill me, with all your pain and your poor darling over...therespits in her direction  
  
Panther:choking tighter and tighter Don't think I won't kill you.  
  
???: You....can't.....smile is seen spread on his face with a glint in his eye You...know.. you......ca...n't  
  
Panther: looks back at Sheik's body which has begun to sink in the mudreleases grasp and falls on his side  
  
???: Luckily I didn't have my sword at the timeseemingly dusts self off even though he is soaked in the rain I take my leaveflies off  
  
Panther: clutching side painfully, has been stabbed by a daggereyes throbbing He blinks away tears and mud  
  
lightning followed by thunder is heard and seen and Panther sees a glimpse of a shiny metal object sinking away quickly He scrambles forward and grabs the handle of it before it dissapearspulls out the sword that killed Sheikinspects it closely, blood stains still on it  
  
Panther: With this.... With this, I shall avenge Sheik's death and kill the man with his own weapon! SHE SHALL HAVE HER REVENGE!collapses into dirt once again from lack of energy and weaknessfaints  
  
a shadow is seen and picks up the unconscious Panther and drags him away, another shadow is seen and it takes Sheik's body away as well, and all dissapear into the darkness of the raging storm  
  
************all is silent************************************************************  
  
.........what next you say? Will Sheik's death be avenged? Who was the man that killed Sheik? Who took Panther away into the night? What will become of Samus when she notices Panther has not returned? Of Panther's dream? ...and .................is there any way to bring back Sheik? Stay tuned for the next chapter..... Chapter 5....The Island. 


	5. The Island

Welcome back to the the next chapter, Chapter 5 The Island. A word of advise to all who are reading this, expect the unexpected....I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. All characters in here, if by resembling anyone, is pure coinsidence. Today we may find out who took Panther, what Samus is going to do, and possibly who the mysterious man is.....if you haven't guessed by now........and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins...... **************************************************************************** ******  
  
*** at Panther's house  
  
Samus: taps boot.......sighpaces a few steps then turns around and sits on Panther's bed......grr......stands up, again, sits on the couch. Her fist holds up her head as she places herself in a thinking position Da**it where is he?......the lightning cracks once more and all the electricity goes out . . . .lights in visor turn on and she looks aboutclicks the light switch a couple of times, but nothing happens Can't be that hard to find Sheik.notices a shadow leaning against the wall in a far corner Who are you?  
  
???: You've forgotten me already? How sad.floats forward a bit  
  
Samus: breathing heavily Why are you back? Who the he** are you anyway?  
  
???: That's for me to know and you to never find out. a barely noticable grin spreads across his facegets closer to Samus bit by bit  
  
Samus: backs up Leave me alone....why are you here?  
  
???: I sense your fear. Tell me Samus, are you scared?  
  
Samus: No, especially not of some freak that escaped the circus.  
  
???: puts on his little fake pouting face again Oh, that's too bad. Everyone should be scared some time or another.  
  
Samus: smiles a little cocky grin I guess now isn't my time, huh?  
  
???: lips straighten out again as he stares at Samus with piercing, cold eyes  
  
Samus: has backed up against the wall and can go no furtherthe lights in her visor flicker on and off Arg, what do you want with me?  
  
???: Something, but a true criminal does not express his plan to the prey before killing it.  
  
Samus: Criminal?scoffs but hesitates as the man draws closer to her, almost breathing on her You, you just appeared and now you say your going to just kill me?  
  
???: Criminal, maybe. Appear, yes. Kill you?...no...at least not yetsnickers evilly  
  
Samus: pushes him out of the way Don't do that, that's creepy.  
  
???: graps Samus's arm tightly  
  
Samus: You think that hurts? Hello, I have a suit on.cracking in her armor is heard as it slowly starts to dent !!  
  
???: Makes no diffrence, your coming with me.  
  
Samus: Nobody tells me what I can or can't do!  
  
???: Then consider me nobody.....  
  
Samus: her eyes go wide in shock and just before her visor lights go out the man lunges at her  
  
the sound of lightning drowns out the sound of Samus's yell as all goes quite  
  
*** somewhere on an island in the middle of Nintendo City's Rasiu Ocean  
  
Panther: a shallow voice echoes in his skull as he is roused from his faint spell mrrfrg...opens eyes slowly blinking a couple of times before everything comes into focus he has bandages wrapped around his stomach. He looks at his surroundings: a little home, to say the least, but cozy compared to being outside. Shelves filled with jars and curious things clutter the walls, Panther lies in the only bed in the house, an old wood bed with only cloth to make it soft. the sound of something bubbling brings him back to reality and he remembers what happened that morningjolts up but flinches and grasps his side in pain Dang daggers...still holding his side he looks up and sees what would seem to be a lab, green, purple, and blue chemicals swirling in glass tubes, funnels, and beakers ? ...Where the heck am I?.....Headache.....  
  
a shuffling of feet, and humming is heard and someone appears through a swinging door to the side of the bubbling chemicals  
  
Panther: Er, who, may I ask are you?  
  
the person stands a bit over half of panther's height, say 4 feet and 7 inches(4'7")white hair circles his head like a halo as he shuffles noisly about with the chemicals, the white lab coat stained and burned from what Panther suggests was an experiment gone wrongno response  
  
Panther: stands up slowly, popping his back ow...excuse me? Who are you?tail twitches in annoyance  
  
Person:turns around and sees Panther standing up eeee!drops the beaker he was holding and a green liquid spills on the floor, burning a hole through itbreathes heavily Oh my dear, dear my, gave me a fright, you did, did you? You were so quite, you were...forgot you were here, you were forgotten.  
  
Panther: stares at the funny little creature, which was definitely not humanwith green wrinkly skin the person resembled something that might be considered the future mario, or a prune Er.. eye twitches at the sight of the little thing May I ask who and what you are?  
  
Person: Yes you may, may you yes? I am Chink, Young Link and Link's unknown great-great grandfather, that I am, I am that.  
  
Panther: Chink?....right.....well uh ...  
  
Chink: Sit down boy, boy sit down. Rest is what you need, after that battle, put up a good show you did, did you?  
  
Panther:[ how could something like this be related to Link?]  
  
Chink: shuffles through his jars on the shelf No, no.....  
  
Panther: erg...how did I get here exactly?  
  
Chink: pulls out a jar filled with a pink, gooey substance, dissapears through the swinging doorpokes head out I picked you up and carried you here, of course, how else, what else?dissapears again  
  
Panther: scratches head and walks over to the swinging door, bumping his head on the low ledge above it ow ow ow.......the ceiling is low so he has to bend over just a bit to keep from hitting his head  
  
Chink: bumps into Panther coming out I told you to sit, to sit I told you! sets down a plate and pushes Panther back onto the bed Be good and stay, stay and be good!  
  
Panther: feels a bump on his head rising Do I look like a dog you green munchkin?  
  
Chink: No, a cat you seem, you seem a cat. Eat this, make you feel better it will, it will make you feel better.hands him a plate filled with unknown animals and fruit, and two blinking eyes of some live animal  
  
Panther: [I'm gonna puke]his stomach rumbles and he looks at the plate again[dangit]touchs a vine looking thing at it moves and squirms[ Is this dude trying to poisen me!?]  
  
Chink: Well eat up, eat up, well?  
  
Panther: I....don't think I can eat....this....  
  
Chink: shrugs Suit yourselfpicks up the squirming vine thing and slurps it down  
  
Panther: his stomach lurches forward Do you have a bathoom?...please...  
  
Chink: Over therepoints to a small door across from the swinging door  
  
Panther:rushes through it and the sound of him throwing up is heard  
  
Chink: holds the plate in his hand as he looks at it and shrugs Looks good to metakes out burnt insect of some kind from the plate and crunches on it, going back through the swinging door  
  
Panther:comes out wiping his face [ I don't know if I can last much longer if this continues]  
  
Chink: Sit down and I will tell you what happened, what happened I will tell.  
  
Panther:sits on the uncomfortable bed, unwillingly  
  
Chink: Let us see, see let us.  
  
Panther: Not to be rude but could you try not to repeat yourself like that.  
  
Chink: If it makes it better, if better it makes.clears throat This better speech for you.  
  
Panther: Um...yes  
  
Chink: You want to ask me something?  
  
Panther: nods Have you seen this girl?pulls out a soggy pic of Sheik It's wet, but have you?  
  
Chink: inspects the picture closely, holding his chin in thought Yes.  
  
Panther: stands up quickly Where is...she?drops to the floor from the head rush  
  
Chink: I told you not to do that , I did. Rest I saidpicks him up and sets him on the bed  
  
Panther: Thanks, where is she...I must find her. She was killed by a man in white.  
  
Chink: It was not me!  
  
Panther: No, no he was erm....he wasn't you.  
  
Chink: Ho ho, so yes continue, what else?  
  
Panther: Do you know where she is?  
  
Chink:...................................................................... .........................  
  
Panther: Well?  
  
Chink:...................................................................... .........................no  
  
Panther: face-faultsthinks of the mysterious man and how he wanted to strangle him....Sheik......wait a moment..few minutes pass......Samus!  
  
Chink: eyes wide in shock ?!!?  
  
Panther: Where is all my stuff and that sword!?  
  
Chink: Outside...  
  
Panther: runs out  
  
Chink: but...  
  
***outside  
  
Panther:stops suddenly as he sees waves flowing gently onto the island, a very small island only big enough for the house, maybe a garage too What the-  
  
Chink: runs outside and stands beside Panther, panting I-was-trying-to- say...  
  
Panther: Where am I?  
  
Chink: Not safe out here for you, outside not safe.  
  
Panther: Why it's just a small island? And if you live on here then I'm sure it's safe.  
  
Chink: Not safe it begrabs Panther's arm and runs back into the little house, bumping Panther's head through the doorway during the retreat  
  
Panther: Throbbing.....Hey what in the he** do you think you're doing!?jerks his arm back  
  
Chink: There are monsters out there on that little island, very dangerous they are, they are very dangerous. They took your weapons, and I barely managed to get you here I did, did I?  
  
Panther: Then why do you live in this place you baka!?  
  
Chink: I am forced here, here I am forced.  
  
Panther: sits on the bed his arms and legs crossed By what?  
  
Chink: Feather Head.  
  
Panther: sweatdrop Feather.........Head.....um.....o.......k. Then how'd I get here?  
  
Chink: I dragged you I did, did I? Then Feather Head summoned monsters, and trapped me here with you, with you here he trapped me.  
  
Panther: temple throbbing This is getting really annoying.Then where are my weapons, and where's Sheik!!?  
  
Chink: holds hands to ears Weapons the monsters took and the girl I have not seen where she went, I did not, did I not?  
  
Panther: What does this "Feather Head" look like, hmm?  
  
Chink: He is an albino, of a certain species. He has white hear and a feather on his head. White- like outfit too, outfit white-like too.  
  
Panther: That's the same man that killed Sheik.  
  
Chink: has dissapeared through the swinging door  
  
Panther: I can get through there, no stupid island can stop me, heh.  
  
Chink: walks back out holding a glass full of slimy, gooey, purple stuff. Attempts Panther's speech again This will help.  
  
Panther: stomach lurches at the sight of it What is it?  
  
Chink: A formulated substance that raises enery levels and defense.  
  
Panther: eyebrow twitching as he stares at the purple goo What do I have to do with it?  
  
Chink: Nothing yet, except get your weapon.  
  
Panther: But you said it was outside! And now you want me to go and get it after you brought me in!!?  
  
Chink: You said yourself you could do it, you did.  
  
Panther: This is stupid and out of control,.......I just wish Sheik hadn't run off.  
  
Chink: Brum brum ho, well what do you say. Are you going to face those monsters out there?  
  
Panther: Hopefully I'll solve one problem, I still have a dream to take care of!  
  
Chink: Suppose I said that I might know what happened to the girl?  
  
Panther: looks at Chink and grabs him, raising the green thing's feet up to his waist Tell me or I'll kill you!  
  
Chink: Fine, finePanther sets him back down One of the monsters on the island have her.  
  
Panther: That won't be too hard, this island is puny.  
  
Chink:. . . . .if you say so. . . . .  
  
Panther: raises eyebrow What are you going to do about it?  
  
Chink: No, no this is all you. I just saw you hurt and dragged you here.  
  
Panther: How far am I from the main land?  
  
Chink: So far One million of my houses could stretch that far.  
  
Panther: WHAT!  
  
Chink: Just listen to me, I'll equip you with some hand made items adn weapons for your little quest on my island. Save the girl and get your weapon back.  
  
Panther: But ...ergfrustrated  
  
***a few hours later, time: high noon(according to the walking, green prune)  
  
Panther: holds a hand made knife curved backward like so, (Panther is covered with a leather vest, slightly worn and a belt at his waste holding little pouches of things Chink put in sweatdrop Er...I feel like you knew I was coming  
  
Chink: I was planning to do this myself, but I'm sendng you insteadsmiles, his wrinkles scrunching up making him look like a Sharpei dog  
  
Panther: You're using me.....I feel dumb.  
  
Chink: If you want to find the girl. I do believe she was dead though when they took her.  
  
Panther: I know, but I still want to find her, maybe there is a way to save her.  
  
Chink: Suppose.  
  
Panther: Welltugs on the leather vest This shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Chink: pats his back Good spirit. Go and rid my island of those monsters and maybe I could see if I could save your friend.  
  
Panther: . . . .sighs The things I do for love...steps outside and watches the waves crashing on the shore, sees nothing, no monsters How do I-turns around but the house is gone and all he sees is what would normaly be on an island, only it seems much bigger than it was What!!!!!!? I don't believe this!  
  
three huge palm trees move violently and a soft rumbling is heard through the ground  
  
Panther: prepares for whatever's comingto self Round 1: monster number 1 on the quest to save a dead girl.......well dang that was corny.....let's see Destiny Quest: The search for the dead one...... good enoughan unoticed tear wells in his eye at the memory of Sheik's body lying in the mud shakes head Come on.  
  
the trees open wide as the first monster appears to Panther as he readies himself for the first conflict  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Do not ask me about the Island thing...this was a strange fic and once i started on it i noticed that.....but.......anyway....Why did Chink save Panther? Is it true that one of the monsters have Sheik's body? What happened to Samus? Will Panther ever get off this strange island?.....I will tell you a small secret, he will return to the main land and when he does there's going to be a conflict, but between who? Be ready for the next chapter! Chapter 6 Monster Duels! 


	6. Monster Duels!

.....Welcome back to chapter....6 Monster Duels!....This chapter will have action and some graphic detail....and more mysteries and such...beware strange looking poeple who live in strange looking houses on strange islands.....I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if resembling somone, is just a coinsidence......and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins.... *****Panther: How much am I getting paid to fight these things!?*************************  
  
Panther: Oh, sh**rumbling gets heavier and louder  
  
A monster appears, floating up a bit. Fire shoots out from behind it, frying trees. It's horns stretch backward and it has it's teeth bared. Resembles an upright standing dog with horns and a shorter snout  
  
Panther: Is that....Ifrit?fire singes his fur barely Well this'll be a piece of pie...erm cake...erm burnt cake.....over burnt cake....  
  
Ifrit: roars and slams his feet on the gound throwing his head back in rage D.....i.....e!  
  
Panther: Who sent you!?  
  
Ifrit: ignores and floats high up in the sky, a huge meteor is seen above his head  
  
Panther: That won't do...as the meteor comes crashing down Panther does a few back flips and dodges it This'll be a snap.  
  
Ifrit: floats back down and starts rumbling forward at Panther lashing his claws and horns  
  
Panther: Whoa take it easy, you're foaming at the mouth..dodges each lash, taking the dagger and swiping at the overgrown lava monster  
  
Ifrit: D...i...e  
  
Panther: jumps on Ifrits back and begins stabbing rapidly at the beast  
  
Ifrit:rips Panther of his back and throws him down at then ground with incredible force. The bandages on Panther's side turns red quickly as the dagger wound re-opens itself  
  
Panther: Da** thing! energy starts flowing from his body rapidly as ice begins to form on the ground, little peaks showing through  
  
Ifrit: feet sizzling Raaaaaaaaaagggggggg! runs at Panther throwing fire at him  
  
Panther: eyes glowing and the little peaks thrust upward rapidly, creating huge peaks of ice. The ice pierces Ifrit throughs his back and sides, holding him painfully in place  
  
Ifrit: holds the ice that went through his back and his stomach, the blood dripping from his paw like hands and his mouth. He stares at Panther angrily. The blood turns the ice red as it flows downward to the ground in huge puddles  
  
Panther: floats up to Ifrit in front of his face, eye to eyeknife poised, ready to strikevoice low and diffrent, flames practically shooting from his eyes Tell me Ifrit, .....how does it feel to die?......  
  
Ifrit looks up at Panther's arm as the knife slashes downward, severing his head cleanly off. The head rolls downward of the ice , roars still coming from it as the skin begins to shrivel,crisp, and turn into burning ashes revealing the flesh beneath. Ifrit's eyes glare at Panther as the bleeding flesh begins to repeat the burning process. Then the eyes begin to burn away and all that if left is Ifrits skull.  
  
Panther turns around in time to see the burning begin on the innards of Ifrit. The heart seen throbbing beneath of what's left of Ifrit's lungs. The heart finally stops it's heavy beat as it burns with the rest of his body. The bones fall onto the ice with a loud clank clank before retreating back to the skull  
  
Panther: How does it feel to die..sheathes the knife once again, the ice starts to shrink beneath the earth, rumbling the ground violentlyonce it is gone, Panther takes Ifrit's bones and throws them into the sea, where they dissapear beneath the green-blue depthsHe turns back to the black greenry of the island, waiting for the next opponent to show itself, in which it does  
  
this time blue sparkles is seen before what's left of the shrubs, A woman figure is seen, ice-blue skin and what little she has for an outfit a darker blue  
  
Panther: eyebrow raises at the woman, a slight cocky grin on his face Long time no see...Shiva...  
  
Shiva:....looks at Panther you....how dare you.....tosses her long blue hair(I'm using the Shiva from FF9)  
  
Panther: Why not let me pass? You know I hate killing women.  
  
Shiva: I'm afraid I cannot, and you know itpoints her finger at him angrily I know what your after, and you can only get her on one condition.  
  
Panther: Defeat you? No problem.  
  
Shiva: lowers finger blinking at him in shock How'd you..  
  
Panther: You are SO predictable.  
  
Shiva: begins shivering in fear of dying  
  
Panther: I can't see how someone who controls ice can be shivering....unless....you're scared.grins in amusement  
  
Shiva: clenches fist but her eyes throb Luckily I am not the last! Even if you do ...k-k-ki...  
  
Panther: kill you?  
  
Shiva: . . .even if you do I am not the last. If you want your stupid dead girlfriend you have to defeat...Him...  
  
Panther: Forget itappears in front of Shiva Do you want a quick death or a slow and suffering one?  
  
Shiva: staring at Panther in fear, shaking no longertemple throbs and she kicks Panther in the stomach  
  
Panther: holds stomach and falls on the ground  
  
Shiva: twirls around and begins to wave her hands chanting something  
  
Panther: stands up slowly Dang you! I didn't want to have to resort to killing you but....lunges at Shiva just as Ice quickly covers the ground  
  
Shiva: looks up and sees Panther coming down on her, his knife unsheathed and ready n,n, no!  
  
Panther has his knife through her throat and he feels her blood flowing blue and cold over his hand, and Shiva is lying on the ice covered ground, also with a giant icicle through her stomach, her eyes wide in shock  
  
Panther: Sad, your dying from your own attack.  
  
Shiva: mouth gaping open as she stares at Panther, her eyes wide. She freezes instantly and a cracking sound is heard and she shatters into a million pieces, a low scream ringing at the same time  
  
Panther: Wellscoffs That wasn't much of a challenge.thinks of getting Sheik's body back, of holding her in his arms once again I have to get her body first...a bat flies past his head-?the ice has dissapearedHe looks up towards the bat and sees a figure slowling forming from a swarm of bats.....Diablo.....  
  
the figure resembles a bat like man red and black, long fingers, sharp  
  
Diablo: voice sounds like a broken record playing deep and nightmare- like So you guessed? HAHAHA! Figures seeing you again. So you came to get your dead beautySheik appears in his arms, still limpNo kiss is going to wake her up! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Panther:looks away at the sight of her  
  
Diablo: You don't want her?? HAHAHA!holds Sheik with one hand, holding her arm above Panther's head If you want her, come get herlet's go and Sheik's body begins to plummet downward  
  
Panther: leaps up and grabs for her body, but his hands go straight through her and she dissapears  
  
Diablo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHARAHAHAHAHA! Do you know who your are messing with here? The king of death and destruction. Ruler of darkness. You dare to challenge me.suddenly glares down at the "creature" You woke me from my sleep, come to save a dead girl. You are one he** of an idiot.  
  
Panther: Shut up!  
  
Diablo: Yes, let your anger lead you. I feed on anger, let it flow through youbeathes in deep hahaha!  
  
Panther: You speak smartly for a dead bat! You know good always prevails over evil!  
  
Diablo: mouth faults as he stares that Panther in wonder and shockYou're not so innocent yourself,puts on an evil grimace I shall kill you, and make you my slave and leader of my army! Or......... instead of killing you....yes.....I propose an offer.  
  
Panther: I don't want to hear it!  
  
Diablo: continues anywayIf you join me, I shall revive your dead girlfriend.  
  
Panther: ..suddenly thinks of holding Sheik once again, as flashbacks flood his mind[ No!No! Don't do it! He's trying to trick you, you fought him before, come on don't fall for it]  
  
Daiblo: What do you say? It's very irrisistable isn't it. Yes, I know what you want. All your dreams and desires. Join me and I shall bring her back.  
  
Panther: [no no dont do it you know it isn't right]another voice enters his mind{join him}[no!]{it's for the best}[I-can't, no]{think of her, think of Shiek} Panther begins to laugh and snicker  
  
Diablo: There is nothing to laugh about!  
  
Panther: hiding face from Diablo Heh heh, yes there is.  
  
Diablo: Nothing! Laughter! There is nothing funny!  
  
Panther: looks up at Diablo quickly You said her name wrongflies up at Diablo faster than lightning and stabs at him with his knife  
  
Diablo: HAHAHAHA! Now that is truly funny. I feel sorry for you..so, so sorry  
  
Panther: Wha-what.  
  
Diablo: I"M DEAD YOU IDIOT!flings Panther away with on arm  
  
Panther: lying on ground erg..  
  
Voice behind him: Need some help?  
  
Panther: looks behind him and sees Chink standing there, no weapons, just him  
  
Diablo: sees the little green guy What is this! This is pathetic, surely you could do better! RAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Panther: is helped up by Chink He's right, what are you doing here?  
  
Chink: I came to help  
  
Panther: How can you help, you're a scientist  
  
Chink: Which comes in handy..Diablo flies downward in front of them, his shadow swallowing them in darkness  
  
Diablo: Why don't you share with the rest of the class? RAHAHA!  
  
Chink: both of them slowly begin to back upwhispering through the side of his mouth give me your pouch  
  
Panther: also whispering pouch?  
  
Chink: the one on your belt..  
  
Panther: oh..feels for it then slowly hands him the pouch, but when he does he feels his hand burning aarg!  
  
Diablo: Why don't you be generous and share?takes the pouch from Panther's hand  
  
Chink: sweating and shiveringwhispering to self yes yes  
  
Diablo: fumbles with the pouch, trying to untie it  
  
Panther: Give it back...  
  
Diablo: ignoring him, too busy with the pouch  
  
Chink: let him have it...just..run  
  
Panther: Don't you need it?  
  
Chink: No....just run before he gets it open  
  
Diablo: opens pouch, a bright light is seen from it and he pulls his hand back his arm sizzling aahr!  
  
Chink: RUN!!!both Panther and him take off, Chink running so slow that Panther picks him up and flies off Get as far as you can away  
  
Panther: Why?  
  
Chink: JUST DO IT!  
  
back down on the island Diablo lowers his arm as the light fades, he looks down at what's inside the pouch. He pulls out a small rock, crystal clear, like a diamondsuddenly it begins to float by itself and spin around slowly  
  
Diablo: Hmm...taps on it with his long fingernail and it stops moving with a click Wha?  
  
Chink looks down just as an explosion is heard and a wave of light is seen, forming a giant mushroom cloud, the lightwave catching up with them  
  
Chink: Can't you go any slower!!!  
  
Panther: Huh?looks behind him and sees the island gone but the light wave almost touching him  
  
Chink: HURRY OR WE"LL BE NOTHING!Panther takes off again with lightning speed  
  
down below him the water curves upward 3,000 ft into the air, Diablo is not seen. The island is gone. The ocean water then flows down again and causes no wave, but returns back to normal. All water and no land  
  
***back on the main land of Nintendo City  
  
Panther:breathes heavily and collapses I've-never-flown-that-fast...  
  
Chink: We could have been dead.  
  
Panther: What was that thing?  
  
Chink: Something I've been working on for years  
  
Panther: looks back out to sea and sees nothing Sheik...begins to cry Now I've even lost her body.  
  
Chink: Did they have it?  
  
Panther: Diablo..no...it wasn't realtries to reassure himself My hands went straight through her.  
  
Chink: Maybe they didn't have it.  
  
Panther: Maybe..a ching ching and slicing of the air is heard and a sword lands near Panther's tail, nearly cutting it off What the fu**!?pulls back his tail and look at the sword, noticing it was the same one he had pulled from the mud MY SWORD!grabs for it  
  
Chink: sighs  
  
Panther: holding it and admiring it, turns to look at Chink, his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow What's the matter?  
  
Chink: Where do I go now?tears flow from his eyes and begin to patter onto the sandy grass  
  
Panther: I..I didn't think about thatponders again I don't know how to thank you, you almost sacrificed yourself  
  
Chink: crying pitifully  
  
Panther: comes up with an idea sheathing the sword replacing the spot where the pouch was You could find Link!?taps chin Now that I think about it, there was suppose to be a tournament of some sort.  
  
Chink: whispers to self Link...looks at Panther, the tears beginning to stop What about your friend Sheik?  
  
Panther: kneels on one knee looking at the wrinkly man, feeling respect towards him now I have a feeling she is still out there.has forgotten about Samus for now I owe you anyway.  
  
Chink: You'd do that for me. You would show me Link.  
  
Panther: If it means that much-Chink has Panther, his arms wrapped around his neck tightly in a hug  
  
Chink: You'll show me Link. Finally I may die in peace.  
  
Panther: What do you mean by" die in peace"? You can't die, I need you to save Sheik!  
  
Chink: has released his graspshakes his head I cannot, I never knew. I just told you that to raise your spirits.  
  
Panther: But your my only hope!  
  
Chink: I'm sorry boypats him on the back  
  
Panther: There will be a way.takes his mind off Sheik  
  
Chink: Did you notice I speak you language now.  
  
Panther: sigh almost.smiles painlfully, he starts to notice the wound in his side once again ow...  
  
Chink: You okay?  
  
Panther: falls on his side, the pain finally catching up to him just .....fine......blacks out once again  
  
****************Panther has blacked out and can't respond, as usual********************* ......Well there you are, some of your questions were answered , hopefully, but at the same time more questions appeared...What happened to Samus? Where is Sheik's body now? If Chink can't save her, who can? Will Chink be reunited with Link? Will Link even care?...and what about this tournament?...stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 7 Hope...less(yes the dots are suppose to be there) 


	7. Hopeless

....Welcome back to the seventh chapter of secrets: Hope...less( I warn that this chapter will be longer than normal but it's worth your while). Today we may find out whether Chink will be reunited with his lost great great gandson...and if Panther will ever remember Samus...I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence...Panther belongs to The Flame Panther.....and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins..... **********Chink: It worries me so..........**********************************************  
  
Panther hear's Chink's and, who he believed, was Fox talking in the background. Thier voices echo softly on the inside of his skull. He tries to open his eyes but they feel weighted down by two marble bricks so he tries murmuring and making noises but finds himself unable to move any part of his body  
  
he hears another voice enter in his skull, ringing a high pitched noise. Nurse Peach was obviously there. Panther attempts to listen to the voices, concentrating hard to understand them, feeling like there was cotton in his ears. He makes out a few sentences and listens harder  
  
Nurse Peach: How dare you say I'm over-reacting!scuffles over next to Panther's, where he lies in a hospital bed, his body completely covered in a giant cast  
  
Chink: runs over next to her It was only a cut on his side! He didn't break anything!  
  
Fox: one hand rests on the inside of his right arm, while his right fingers tap the side of his jaw wonderingly I think Nurse Peach is doing a fine job, taking all the risks at hand that could be at stake.  
  
Nurse Peach: scuffles over next to Fox and gives him a pat on the head That's a good boy my little fuzzy wuzzycontinues moving about here and there  
  
Fox: feels his face warm and flush as he glances over at Chink  
  
Chink: Fuzzy Wuzzy?  
  
Fox: he feels his face turning a deeper red through his fur  
  
Chink: Don't worry, my great great grandson was called flutter eyes until he turned 8.  
  
Fox: That....doesn't ...help....much  
  
Nurse Peach: There isn't anything wrong with your name snooky.  
  
Fox: clenches his fist and straightens his arms to his side Will you stop with the baby names!!?  
  
Nurse Peach: You and I can play doctor and nurse laterwhispers to Chink That's the only reason he's here.  
  
Chink: Hmm, Ah young love  
  
Fox:puzzled and shocked look on his face What are you talking about? Are you talking about me!?  
  
Nurse Peach: ignoring Fox's questions Where do you come from Chink?prepares a needle  
  
Chink: isn't worried Ah, no place anymore  
  
Nurse Peach: No place? Hmm must have been bad there, or you wouldn't be here.  
  
Chink: worried look on face [ this must be the blonde species my books warned about] yeah...I supposelooks down  
  
Nurse Peach takes the needle and fills it with some liquid  
  
Nurse Peach: Does he like shots?  
  
Panther overhears this and struggles in the cast  
  
Chink: notices the cast wobbling a bit I don't think that would be wise..holds finger up mouth gaping open to continue, but by that time a scream is heard from inside the cast as Nurse Peach pulls out the needle looking quite satisfied  
  
Nurse Peach: That should help him to learn to stop fighting so much if he can't deal with the healinga mumble is heard beneath the cast What's that you said?mumble gets louder  
  
Nurse Peach hits the covered head of Panther with her hand and a groan is heard from beneath it and more mumbling  
  
Chink: Suppose he can't breathe....hmm?  
  
Fox: part of his lip twitches as he stops to stare at the cast  
  
Panther: mrrf rrgfrr r grffor frg srggfe igh  
  
Chink: Uhknocking on the cast in various places listening  
  
Nurse Peach: What in needles and screams are you doing?  
  
Chink: pauses and holds up finger sshhcontinues the tapping  
  
Fox: sweatdrop baka prune  
  
Chink: a hollow clunk is heard through the cast above Panther's forehead Ahtaps it once more and nods his head in satisfactionhe rummages through his pocket on the inside of his coat and pulls out what seems to be a tube of water Still have some stuff left from that explosion.  
  
Chink steps back as far as he could, unplugging the tube and gently stretches his hand above Panther's forehead. He lets one drop of the liquid touch the casting then pulls back quickly and backs upFox and Nurse Peach watch in puzzled wonderment  
  
a sizzling sound is heard for a few moments and it stops  
  
a few seconds passa high yell rings through the ears of the three onlookers as the cast breaks and dust goes flying eveywhere  
  
once it clears, Panther is seen holding his forehead with both hands cussing  
  
Chink: Well done  
  
Fox: jaw dropped but he but butpoint finger lamely at Panther, stuttering  
  
Nurse Peach: Impossible!collapses crying That cast has 16 layers! I thought noone would break through itFox rushes to her side to comfort her  
  
Panther: God da**ed mother f***in baka! lowers his hand and a nice burned spot is seen in its place  
  
Chink: Only to help with your healing processsmiles big, his face wrinkling up again, he coughs but continues smiling  
  
Panther: mumbles under his breathturns towards Nurse Peach, glaring at her. She doesn't notice because she's still weeping and staring at the floor  
  
Panther: stands up and walks over to Peach, his shadow covering her and Fox If you ever, EVER do that to me again..I promise you won't wake up in the morning! Your healing process is a load of s**t! Me fighting is less painful the having a 6 inch long needle jammed into my side!!! If I ever-  
  
Fox interrupts by standing up to Panther, looking up at him. Panther could tell he was shivering on his knees but brave enough to even bother  
  
Fox: Leave her alone you over-grown RAT!gulps as Panther glares down at him angrily  
  
Panther lowers himself eye level to Fox, breathing heavily on him  
  
Panther: And if you ever intrude on me ever again, voice begins to rise higher and higher as he stands up slowly I'll be sure to skin you alive and wear your tail as a HAT!  
  
Fox: gulps again, this time loud enough for all to hear. His heart thumps widly as he attempts to swallow again but feels his mouth parchedhe looks back down at Nurse Peach who began to cry louder from being yelled at  
  
Panther: Run before I make you BOTH dead!  
  
Fox grabs Nurse Peach's arm looking back at Panther and makes a mad dash for the door. He bursts through it fallling against the wall and both scramble away quickly  
  
Panther: RRRRRAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Chink: stands calmly on the side Can I see Link?  
  
Panther: had forgotten about Chink and glances back at him angrily then his expression changes again when he sees a tear fall from Chink's smiling face sigh .....I suppose..  
  
Chink: his heart beats with overwhelming happiness but he hides it and continues Take me to him.  
  
Panther: rubs temples suffering from a head achehe looks back at Chink and pauses, watching the tears stream down his wrinkled face, but with a big trembling smile ...sighs with thought and frustration How old are you exaclty, Chink? looks at him  
  
Chink: his mouth trembles a bit, the tears continue to fall in a small puddle on the floorHe looks down and up, shivering Ohswallows, but his mouth has turned partially dry maybe...heh...maybe 465....I lost count after my 100th year...  
  
Panther: notices the look on Chink's face. No happiness or pleasure was noticeable. Just sadness and fear You aren't kidding are you?looks down and rubs temples again with his hand What am I to do about Sheik? If I show you him.....then...  
  
Chink: The only reason I live now is because I haven't seen him. He's the reason I'm living....  
  
Panther:...and the reason you'll die.  
  
Chink: looks up Panther knowingly, his trembling continues with the tears but his smile gets biggerhis words are a hoarse whisper I know... his bottom lip trembles and his smile fades as he looks down, sobbing like he ran out of air  
  
Panther: walks up to Chink You can't help me. We both know. You said yourself that this was my quest.  
  
Chink: looks up at Panther. To Panther, his face looks even sadder than ever, the color almost gone and with his sadness came more wrinkles. He looked like he aged another 400 yearshis look alone was better than words to Panther  
  
Panther: pats his back as he leads Chink through the door Come ontries to reassure Chink, but knows that it's hopeless  
  
***Just outside of Hal Lab near an outfit store filled with green clothes  
  
Panther: He should be here, he works nowpoints to the outfit store  
  
Chink: has tried to stop sobbing and now holds his breath drying his eyes, still trembling  
  
Panther: I'll wait herepushes Chink to the front door  
  
Chink:stops in his tracks I can'tturns back around, but Panther stops himhis voice raspy and croaked What if he doesn't remember me!? What then!? Noone will save her then!coughs three times almost collapsing I'm almost through anyway......  
  
Panther: See it through, I'll find another way to save her.  
  
Chink: I can't...  
  
Panther: I can't help you. You've been waiting this for over 300 years. You have to.  
  
Chink: he coughs again his breath thins a little bit. . . .  
  
Panther: Go, I'll come with you.  
  
Chink: stands up slowly on weak knees and enters through the front doorthe smell of fresh leather and cloth drifted to both thier noses and raised Chink's spirits up a fraction  
  
Link rushes by with a yellow measuring tape hanging over his shoulders, pins poking from his mouth. A cloth of lavender and white draping from his arms  
  
Panther: That was him  
  
Chink:smiles an inch and sobs once So young..  
  
Panther: I'll stay here, go talk to him.  
  
Chink: begins to walk forward glancing over his should back at Panther than looks ahead at Link. Link rushes about pulling pins and rearranging a dress over a woman who, no doubt, was Zelda  
  
Link: rushes past Chink and stops he pulls the pins from his mouth and looks at him Excuse me sir, may I help you with anything?  
  
Chink: I...speechless. He stares at Link in his daring youth. An image flashes in his mind as he thinks of Link when he was a small baby  
  
Link: We have many selections. Take your time and look around and tell me if you find something.begins to walk away  
  
Chink: I already did.  
  
Link: turns back around Oh you did? Was it that fine leather vest on the right or the dashing green cloak to your left?  
  
Chink: It's the one in front of me.  
  
Link: looks to his right You mean this fine leather brown jacket, oh good choice, good choice.  
  
Chink: the tears well up in his eyes, his smile gets smaller but it's still there Link..  
  
Link: Have I met you before sir?studies the short greenish figure  
  
Chink: Yes, indeed you havecoughs kneeling on the floor  
  
Link: holds Chink's shoulders Should I get you a glass of water?  
  
Chink: No, no my son I'm fine. I just wanted to see you.  
  
Link: See me, what for? Would you like me to fix you something, your coat perhaps?  
  
Chink:still kneeling he looks up at Link, the smile completely faded Do you remember me Link, Grandpa Tufftuff?  
  
Link: stares at Chink in wonderment, obviously trying to remember something I-  
  
Zelda: Oh Link! Who's your little friend?steps off the platform she was on and takes a step forward, almost falling  
  
Panther: [Zelda!] breath tightens  
  
Zelda: she looks at Panther and quickly looks back down at Link, almost blushing  
  
Link: looks at Zelda then back down at Chink It's noone dear. Just a customer asking for assistance.  
  
Zelda: Okaylooks back up at Panther than turns back around to step on the platform again  
  
Panther: He could tell Zelda was watching him through the mirror, but he tries to ignore it  
  
Link: I'm sorry sir, I don't know who you are.  
  
Chink: for the little man that he was he stood up quickly and grabbed Link by the shoulders holding him tightly I'm Chink! You great great grandfather! I was the one who watched over you until you were 8!8!!  
  
Link: Ackthe grip tightens on his shoulders I'm sorry ! I have no idea who you are!  
  
Chink: You..you..lets go in astonishment y..o.u...don't remember me?breathing gets lighter  
  
Link: I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else.  
  
Panther: alarmed look Chink!raises his hand but Chink already fled out the doorPanther follows him  
  
Link: shouts at noone I'm sorry we didn't have it in your size!the door rings shut and he goes back to Zelda  
  
***outiside where it begins to slowly darken and rain  
  
Chink: sobbing pitifully in the grass, quickly breathing in and out  
  
Panther: rushes to his side Breathe slowly! Your just under shock! Chink!  
  
Chink: stares at Panther his eyes throbbing widly stands up quickly He didn't remember me!!!!!falls again no no no no no no NO!tears flow from his eyes streaming through the creaces in his face no no no no no no NOOOOOO!  
  
Panther: tries to calm down Chink Calm down!  
  
Chink: is silent as he slowly turns his head to Panther Never grow close to anyone..........  
  
Panther: What!? Don't tell me your leaving! What about Sheik!  
  
Chink: Your quest boy, yourscoughing, breath ceasing  
  
Panther: But......  
  
Chink: croaks up another cough and pulls Panther close whipering in his ear ever so softly, his mouth trembling I...t..s.....hope...less.........  
  
Panther: stares down in shock at Chink[ No! not another one! this is the second one to die in my arms] You're my last hope! How will I save SHEIK!a crowd of Smasher's begin to come over to look at the commotion. Panther is seen sobbing as he remembers holding Sheik. He looks back down at Chink. He wears the same expession she did that night in the stormy weather: the rain falling down, the thunder rollling and the lightning flashing and cracking loudly  
  
the Smasher's murmur softly and glance at Panther and Chink every now and then  
  
Panther:looks back down at Chink's face, his mouth open, eyes closed this time, limp. A street light turns on and Panther sees the image of Sheik's face in place of Chink's. He looks up at the clouds, the rain falling on his face blending in with the tearsHe gets up and races off towards his house , through the croud of Smasher's, pushing them out of the way violentlyhe finally remembers Samus and he whispers to himself No..he begins to fly head on  
  
***  
  
At his house the rain begins to thicken and the mud begins to reappear everywhere as the sky darkens  
  
Panther: It's all to much, too much like that nighteyes throb at the shock of Samus The light isn't on!barges through the door knocking the rest of it off it's hinges SAMUS!searches around frantically SAMUS!!!!SAAAAMMUUUUSSS!catches a peice of paper that was about to be blown outside. The rain hisses into his doorway where he stands, violently blowing trees back and forth, the rain coming at an angle  
  
through the drops of bleeding, diluted ink he made out the message  
  
Debt payer,  
  
Guess who? Still looking for your dead one. Forget it, she is lost. Now you look for Samus you say? She is gone as well. You pay the price of your crimes! Don't let the anger lead you, I'd rather fight someone worth fighting! If your reading this now, think to yourself: Why was I stupid enough to leave her here alone? I suppose you now found out who you really loved, and who you didn't. And I sent you a new best friend, hope you like him.  
  
??? Panther: just by reading the letter he could hear the evil laughter ringing in his earsthe wind blew violently almost ripping the paper from his hands, before it did, he stuffed it in his pocket and stepped out into the rain where he saw something like no other. Something that could be the devil itself, spawned from the deepest pits of hell come to destroy everything in its path with a firey breath from deep within its burning lungs. And it was there, in the rain, the lightning seemingly nonstop, thunder pounding in his head , crashing like waves on a storm, it was there that the nightmare really began ******when the world ends you will know, because HE himself will try to destroy it****** ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......stay tuned for the next chapter......Chapter 8 Uninvited............... 


	8. Uninvited

.....Welcome back to Chapter 8: Uninvited!...What will happen now? Who is the man that wrote the letter?...and what has Panther gotten himself into?!....Read on to find out , or skip it and be cursed with the thought of never knowing.......and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins.... **************************************************************************** ******  
  
the clouds were gone but everything was black. So black that you could see a cloud of star dust in the night sky. Red, blue and white colours flowing brightly everywhere. But corrupting the beautiful sight was the most devilish, evil, hell spawned monstrosity. It's head itself was the size of Jupiter and with each breath it took, the whole world practically shook. It's horns were black and curved backwards like a rams. It looked like a giant sized Ifrit only 1 million times bigger, stronger, eviler, and more satan related.  
  
The stars were seen shining brightly, but the clouds of earth were acting strangely. Swirling quickly flashing colours of blue, red, orange, black, purple, and green..like everything was in fast forward.  
  
Panther: raises his hand up to block the light from penetrating his eyes as he inspects the monster  
  
The monster raises his claws, sharp , matching the horns on its head. It bared its teeth, they were tinted yellow, but looked deadly. The body itself was red, and flames were shooting out randomly here and there. It flexed its muscles. It roared, flames going everywhere, knocking Panther off his feet. It looked like it could swallow the world just by picking it up and tossing it in his mouth  
  
The devilish monster seemed to be floating, not really going anywhere  
  
Panther: lies on the ground as he is knocked over by another loud roarwhispers to himself What the hell is that?..  
  
The mane on the back of it's bulky, red neck swirled where there was no wind, but as if there were. It looked down at Panther, eyeing him  
  
Panther: [ It sees me] stands up quickly, fighting the wind WHO SENT YOU!  
  
everything seemed to slow suddenly, the clouds moving slowly then for a second they would swirl quickly then return to the slow pace, repeating this over and over, the mane on the back of the monsters head did the same  
  
Voice: It spoke in a low, sinister voice, fire seen in its throat with each word Curiosity killed the cat...it glares down at Panther with burning coals of eyes, floating slowly  
  
Panther: AND SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK!he shouted back at the beast  
  
Voice: it growled lowly Two men were quietly talking of there elderly leader. One said that the leader would die soon and the other stated that he was going blind. The leader turned back at them and said," They also say he's going deaf.."he stated this in a low rumbling tone  
  
Panther:. . .[ I get it, no need to shout]. . ......Why must you do this? Who sent you!?  
  
Voice: Nobody knows everything, for it is impossible..it raised its massive clawed hand in the air as if he was reciting poetry  
  
Panther: I just want them back, be humble and let me have them back  
  
Voice: he snapped back in a sharp tone, his voice still low It's hard to be humble when the world is bite size..at the words "bite sized" he snapped at the whole world itself, nearly taking half of it with him  
  
Panther: his heart thumps wildly but he continues If you won't tell me who sent you, then tell me what you are.....  
  
Voice: Ashes my air, darkness my flesh..  
  
Panther: [ this is getting nowhere]..Just give them back to me and nobody gets hurt!  
  
Voice: You speak with courage for being such a small speck the pupil of his coal eyes gets smaller  
  
Panther: Call me what you want! It doesn't matter, the outcome will be the same!  
  
a swirl of bright white light is seen not far from Panther. The same man from earlier with the white hair and eyeshadow appears and floats downward to the ground, looking at both the monster and Panther  
  
Panther: You...a wave of flowing energy is seen around him  
  
???: You seem so confident...heh heh heh heh heh, Do you like him? Your new best friend.  
  
Panther: flies at the man, missing him by a long shot  
  
???: Ah ah ah, if you wish to fight me, you must prove to me that you are worthy.  
  
Panther: Worthy to fight you?  
  
???: Your opponentpoint to the monster  
  
Panther: You have got to be kidding....even you aren't strong enough to fight that thing. It's a million times your size  
  
???: How do you think I make it do what I want?...hehsnaps fingers  
  
The monster roars and holds his throat, flames seen burning from deep within  
  
Panther: readies himself  
  
The monster releases a humongous fire ball bigger than the earth itself and it comes flying at it at 1264 mph  
  
Panther: Holy s**thides his face as he waits for a big explosion of some sort  
  
the explosion does come, but he find himself still alive and unharmed  
  
Panther: he looks forward and sees the mysterious man standing there, unhurt. The monster has dissapeared  
  
???: I just relized he was much to easy for you to defeatturns bak at Panther, floating in the sky  
  
Panther: [ Is this idiot crazy!? First he slays Sheik and does something with Samus and now he says I could defeat Satan!]  
  
???: I have an opponent much much harder for yousnickers evily, the smile on his face crawling with evil  
  
Panther: Who are you?  
  
???: If you really want to know.........I am the Dark Messenger.  
  
Panther: Dark Messenger?  
  
???: Kuja.....THE Dark Messenger.  
  
Panther: Why must you do this to me, I have done nothing to deserve this! I simply tried to help!  
  
Kuja: Maybe because I've been searching for you.  
  
Panther: nearly crying Let me have them back  
  
Kuja: Oh, I'll give you them back Sheik appears in his arms, limp, pale, and lifeless  
  
Panther: Sheik! rushes foward before being knocked to his feet by some unknown force  
  
Kuja: closes his eyes and begins to chant something  
  
Panther: Leave her body be!tries to get up but is being held down by vines that are shooting up from the ground Erg grr argstruggles  
  
Kuja continues to chant and Sheik's body begins to rise up  
  
Panther: What...eyes throb as he watches fearfully  
  
Sheik's eyes open as she comes to life suddenly, her eyes glow bright white-yellow and she goes under a transformation. Her clothes begin to fade and shread to peices, blowing away in the wind, leaving her body bare. Her hair flows as green-black vine like things begin to cover her body, coming from her back. They form a sort of full body bathing suit.  
  
Suddenly spikes, curves, and curls begin to jut out from the vines creating a sort of flowing, tattered green and black dress. Finally the last curls furl up from her shoulders creating a collar around her head like (0) her head being the round thing.  
  
Kuja: has stopped chanting and now floats towards Sheik Ah yes, Panther, meet your opponent  
  
Panther: whispers to himself in shock Sheik's back alive, I know she is..I feel her.  
  
Kuja: She IS very beautiful, isn't she?  
  
Panther: You keep your hands away from her!!struggles against the vines, but the more he struggles the tighter they pull  
  
Kuja: floats in a circle around her and stops by her right shoulder, coming dangerously close Yes, my dark gift to an even darker soul.  
  
Panther: What have you done to her?!  
  
Kuja: Everyone has a bit of evil in them, I draw that evil out and make them become pure evil..isn't she grandher takes the newly tranformed Sheik by the hand, and kisses it  
  
Sheik: Kuja...her voice echoes, the same sweet voice, but in a diffrent evil way  
  
Panther: I told you to stay away from her!!snaps the vines in his anger and begins to fly up towards them  
  
Kuja: Sheik..?  
  
Sheik: nods her head and thrusts both her hands out at Panther AWAY!  
  
a gust of wind blows Panther into the ground, creating a 6 foot pit  
  
Panther: Sheik...what has he done to you?climbs out of the pit and looks up  
  
Kuja: Yes my little canarystrokes his finger near her thoat How does it feel to be powerful?  
  
Sheik:. . . .I feel....... alive  
  
Kuja:laughs Bitter vengence never glowed so bright, nor sang so sweet..looks at Sheik....Beauty stirs the memory like a sweet perfume excites the air.looks back at Panther then grabs Sheik and kisses her  
  
Panther: You!can't move his body from the sudden shocktears begin to drip from his eyes Sheik..  
  
Sheik: puts her hand on Kuja's face in embrace  
  
Kuja: Now my beloved canary! Destroy the one who betrayed you, who tried to kill you!  
  
Sheik: turns her face towards Panther, her eyes still glowing white- yellow  
  
Panther: It was not I who killed you! Sheik, listen to me, He is tricking you!  
  
Sheik: turns her head towards Kuja  
  
Kuja: It was he, he holds the sword that slayed you, it was that sword that wore your blood!  
  
Sheik: rushes towards Panther and frantically begins to beat him. Punching him, hitting him, slashing him on the face with spikes  
  
Panther: doesn't struggle against it I can't touch her....something tell me she is still in there...ughgets thrown to the side  
  
Sheik: Die traitorbegins to summon little black shadows of demons  
  
Kuja: Panther, never underestimate the ability of natural forcess to adapt to unatural influences  
  
the little shadow demons begin to rip and tear at Panther's flesh.  
  
Panther: unsheathes Kuja's sword and begins to slash at the demons  
  
Sheik: Their language has no word for thier own death, only the death of others.  
  
Panther: slashes wildly here and there, unable to keep up with the shadows.  
  
Kuja: watches in amusement  
  
Panther: pants, as a trickle of blood streams down his cheek, like a tear  
  
Kuja: Don't let him live, make him feel the pain you felt.  
  
Sheik: notices the drop of blood drip from Panther's cheek The touch of death is never gentle.  
  
Kuja: If you only knew what awaits you after death, you would leave all you hold dear. A beings tenderness is just a weakness in a pretty package, Sheik being the tenderness in her beautiful body. No matter, the dead bird does not leave its nest.  
  
Panther: while Kuja was talking, Panther was brutally beaten, lying on the ground he whinces in pain, blood in patches here and there on the grass [ she's too strong, even if I wanted to I couldn't kill her] Sheik...listen.......love......remember love......  
  
Sheik: slaps Panther hard on the cheek, sending him flying  
  
Kuja: Sheik, to stay alive you need some of his blood. If you wish to stay powerful and alive and avenge your death  
  
Sheik: I understandflies down next to Panther, landing next to his head  
  
Panther: lies on ground helplessly as he looks up at Shiekhis eyes begin to throb at the sight of her. Like a vampire she had fangs, long sharp ones.[ Just like my dream, almost exactly like my dream]  
  
Sheik: I must live, must stay alive, must avenge myself.picks Panther up, setting him on his feet  
  
Panther: stands straight to look at Sheik, blood dripping from him wildly  
  
Sheik: the very scent of Panther's blood draws her closer Love....  
  
Panther: smiles Sheik..Do you remember?  
  
Sheik: Love....hugs Panther  
  
Kuja: What is this?  
  
Panther: You do Sheik, you do rememb-aheyes throb as a slicing of flesh is heard, two sharp stings tingle his neck as his hug on Sheik loosens  
  
Sheik: still holds Panther, she lets him go with a the taste of his blood on her tongue, dropping him to the ground I love noone, especially those who betray!licks the rest of his blood from her lips  
  
Panther: lies on the ground[ how could this happen, where did I go wrong? ...I thought love prevailed over all]eyes throbbing,his breath tightens as he feels his own blood, his own warm life seeping from him, lying on the ground he waits for the final blow that will end his life forever. The final blow struck from the very person that loved him most.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** .....is this it? Is this the end of Panther and the world itself? Was Panther wrong, is he not the strongest warrior in the universe? Has Panther finally met his match or is there something stronger?........and......will the final blow be stuck in the next chapter, by the person that said she was the one that loved Panther so very much?........stay tuned for the next chapter...Chapter 9 ....The Final Blow... 


	9. The Final Blow

.....Welcome back to Chapter 9: The Final Blow! Is this it, will this be the end of Panther? What will Sheik do to him next?...and is there any way to stop it?....I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by any reason, resembles someone is just coinsidence. ...Panther belongs to The Flame Panther...and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins..... **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Sheik: reaches her hand down near Panther's waist and picks up the sword lying on the ground Now I will end this with the sword that you slayed me with!a noticable rage is seen within her  
  
Kuja: Make him suffer a little bit more...  
  
Sheik: Shut up! This is my vengence, not yours!  
  
Kuja: floats in the sky with a shocked look on his face Very well canary.  
  
Sheik: stares at Panther long and hard, watching him pant and bleed  
  
Panther: Is this......what you've always wanted?....You're alive now.....why kill me?...his eyes slowly begin to close as everything begins to go dark  
  
Sheik: is silent for a few moments  
  
When Panther forces his eyes open, he sees Sheik above him holding the sword above his chest, aimed for his heart. Panther switches his glance from the deadly sword to Sheik's face, which has changed to a raged sadness. A tear begins to form in the corner of her eye, welling slowly.  
  
Panther: loses his ability to speak as his eyes close once again. A small, warm spot is felt on his chest and it slowly soaks into his shirt. Sheik's tear had fallen on him and he could feel the live warmth against his skin  
  
Sheik: sobs and pants at the same time and raises the sword high above Panther's heart, aiming it preciselyshe whispers ever so softly to herself, but Panther overhears her I'm sorry  
  
Panther: a sudden painful sting vibrates through his entire body, and a slicing, breaking, and crushing of his own bones is heard. With his eyes still closed, his whole body begins to go numb and dull. He could feel his own heart giving it's final thump in his chest and could feel Sheik pull out the sword and collapse on the ground.  
  
An unexplainable feeling goes through Panther as he sees replays of his life. Of things he didn't remember and things he never knew. Of images he tried to forget and images he would always remember. It suddenly stopped on one image in particular, and a movie seemed to play in his head. He saw himself holding Sheik's dying body in his arms, her hand on his face. She's saying something to him and the words slowly begin to come to him, but he couldn't make it through  
  
In Sheik's eye, she saw Panther's body begin to jump and move about like he was under going shock, in which he was. She felt so tired and weak, so she lied on the ground next to Panther and lied her hand on his head and she seemed to be sucked into a movie. She saw rain falling and lightning flashing, when an image of Panther was seen. He was running, frantically, mud splattered on his face. He was looking ahead so she turned in the direction he was looking and a shock came over her at the image.  
  
It was her, her own body in the air, floating. When another strike of lightning she saw the reason, it was him, Kuja. His sword was jammed deeply into her stomach. She noticed the smile spread across his face. Suddenly, time fast forward and she was looking down at herself, dying, her wound gushing freely. She heard herself and made out the words that Panther could not," I'm....sorr-".  
  
Her face suddenly burns and she is thrown back a bit, as if someone hit her in the face. She opens her eyes and sees Kuja's white face above her  
  
Sheik: You...stands up slowly You made me kill him.  
  
Kuja: Isn't that what you wanted? Your revenge?  
  
Sheik: tears burn her cheeks as she stares at Kuja, she finally notices the truth. It was not Panther who killed her, but the man in front of her You knew it wasn't him! YOU USED ME!blows Kuja back and watches him fall to the ground  
  
Kuja: begins to laugh crazily, his eyes wide YES YES! IT WAS ME! And it took you that long to figure it out? Hahahahahahahahahaha......fool. I knew and you fell for it all, every single lie.  
  
Sheik: How could you? How could you do this to me!?  
  
Kuja: We're in the mortal world too, so there's no way to bring him back. No mercy for the weak. Now you know. Yes, it was I that killed you.a trickle of blood gently slopes down his neck and he looks himself  
  
Sheik: You're right. No mercy for the weak.Kuja's face goes blank and his head falls completely off his body rolling next to her feet, blood gushing everywhere.  
  
Sheik feels as if she could throw up, and she does. She sheathes the sword in a hole on her dress on her back and she begins to slump forward slowly, blankly walking nowhere, braindead and weak.  
  
****a few hours later  
  
Sheik is seen on the beach lying on the sand, the waves washing over her. She's awake but can't move, so she thinks to herself  
  
Sheik: [ What has happened? I'm so confused now. I can't remember anyhting. What have I done to Panther? How do I know him? Why was he crying over me? Why am I being used? I only wish I could be dead again.....] **************************************************************************** ****** .........Incredibly short. Yes it is true, Panther IS dead. Not what you expected, huh? "Since when does the main character die?" ...since now. Everyone is dying, and Sheik seems to be alone on a planet she doesn't remember. Will she remember anything? Has it come now that, suddenly she is the one that wishes she could revive Panther? Is what Kuja said true? Since this is the mortal world, is there any way to revive Panther? So many questions, and secrets unanswered. This is the final chapter, but don't hurt yourself..stay tuned for the next exciting second half to this story(yes there's going to be a series of stories) Through the Eyes of the Dead. 


End file.
